Chaos!
by EclipseXGaaraXItachi26
Summary: What if the Akatsuki are not what they seem to be? What if the bad guys are not bad at all? Team 7's view of the world will change forever once Kagome is thrown in to the mix!
1. The chaos begins!

**Chaos!**

**Parings that will NOT change are: Pain/Konan, Sasori/Deidara, Tobi/Rin, Kakuzu/Hidan, Sasuke/Brandy/Naruto, Souta/Hinta, Kohaku/Ino, Miroku/Temari, Neji/Sango, Kiba/Kagura, Shino/Kanna, Itachi/Kagome/Kisame, Garra/Sarah, and Kakashi/Iruka**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto! I am not making any money for this either. I only own Annie, Brandy, Clayre, Brandon, JP, Tasha, and Sarah.**

**Warnings: This fanfic. Contains Yaoi, threesomes, incest, bad language, death, lemons, and just plain craziness! XD**

**This fanfiction is a product of sleep deprivation and too much time with my sisters. We tend to get a bit insane when we are in one room with little to no sleep! lol!**

**Chapter One: The Chaos begins!**

*sigh* 'It is so boring right now but the finale battle will begin in a week's time. By then the truth will be out and we will be able to return home… or what's left of it anyway.' Kagome thought to herself as she sat on the rim the of well waiting for the tell tale sign that their reinforcements were arriving. She sighed once again looking at her watch 'five more minuets till they get here.' Kagome felt like screaming by the time the five minutes were up because it felt like it had taken forever when the light finally illuminated the dark well.

She smiled to herself as she jumped off the well and waited for the two people she had been waiting for to clime (jump or run) out. Unfortunately the people who emerged from the time traveling well were not who she was expecting. Instead of seeing her leader-sama and his partner Konan-sama like she thought she would the Uchiha brothers were the ones who emerged. Followed closely by the blonde bomb master and another slightly younger looking blonde, the next to leave the ancient time portal was the red haired puppet master and some pink haired girl, and the last to appeared were a blue skinned man with shark like teeth and a silver haired man with his one sharingan active and exposed.

Kagome's urge to scream in irritation came back ten-fold when the new comers started fighting each other. She watched as the two brothers began to attack each other fully intent on killing one another. It was the same for the battle between the two blondes, the puppet master and the pink thing, as well as the fish man and the sliver haired sharingan wielder. 'Shit! Why does this always happen to me?' Kagome thought just as she saw the bomb master released a large cluster of his C1 bombs. The bomb master's team mates jumped out of the way but their opponents were not as lucky as they were knocked to the nearby trees. Had Kagome not been through situations like this before many times she would have been to slow to see that one of the clay bombs was headed right for the well. So she acted quickly placing a glowing pink barrier around their only way home to keep it from being destroyed during the fights.

The new comers were too engrossed in their battles to realize that they had a guest watching their every move. Kagome watched as the puppet master summoned a puppet she had only seen once before but the memories of the destruction it could cause scared her. 'Shit! Why the hell is Sasori no Danna using Hiruko in this battle? Is he pissed or just that bored with these children? Either way this is not good if they are not stopped they are going to kill each other! Where are Sango and Miroku when you need them?'

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a shrill scream of 'Sasuke!' from a female's voice. She looked up just in time to see that Hiruko was headed right for the younger Uchiha. The pink haired girl had cried out because from her stand point it did not look as if the younger boy couldn't get out of the way in time. Had Kagome not know him from her childhood she would have thought the same thing but because he had been warned by the scream he was able to doge but not enough to avoid all damage. Hiruko had been able to clip Sasuke's right shoulder with the metal scorpion like tail protruding from its back. The pink haired girl saw this and let out another high pitched screech as she tried to run to the younger Uchiha completely forgetting that she was fighting an S-class criminal.

But said criminal hadn't forgotten about her the puppet master turned Hiruko's attention to the pink haired girl running to her fallen comrade. Both the younger Uchiha and the blonde noticed this before she herself had. "Sakura look out!" both boys yelled out but she was too focused on getting to Sasuke then she was on what was going on around her. Sasuke tried to get up to get to her but was stopped by his older brother who had grabbed him by his injured shoulder digging his fingers into the bleeding gash. The younger blonde boy was already half way to the pink haired girl when he saw his other teammate's situation but did nothing. He knew that the Uchiha prodigy could take care of himself so he focused on protecting the pink haired girl in front of him. When he got to her he realized he would not have time to get them both out of the way safely so he pushed the girl taking the attack for her.

Sasuke, Sakura, and the silver haired man watched in shock and fear as Hiruko's tail pierced through the blonde boy's stomach. "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he watched his best friend fall to his knees. Naruto looked at his stomach as Hiruko pulled it's tail out of him it did not take long for him to pass out from a mix of the pain, blood loss, poison, and shock. The criminal ninjas took this time to go after the others who were still standing but just as they got within three feet of their targets a call of 'Hiraikotsu!' was heard. Seconds later a giant boomerang came whirling between both parties successfully cutting off the approaching criminal Nins. It was followed closely by the giant two tailed saber toothed cat demon who placed herself between the blue skinned man and the silver haired man. Sango was the next one arrive running passed Kagome to place herself between the puppet master and the shaking pink haired girl who was still staring at the bleeding body of her fellow teammate.

Miroku was the last to run past the shocked miko to stop the bomb master's approach on the fallen blonde. This left Kagome to separate the Uchiha brothers 'Great this should be fun…not!' Kagome thought to herself as she took off towards the two. Separating them would be the easy part but keeping them apart would be the hard part. Kagome started to notch an arrow in to her bow and fired leaving her purification powers out of it not wanting to kill them. The two brothers parted when they saw the arrow giving Kagome time to get between them she had pulled out two daggers that Shippo had given her using them to block the kunais with little effort at all. "Ok all of you need to stop this now! If you kill each other here you will not be able to return home ever again! You would be stuck here for the rest of your lives!" Kagome yelled to get everyone's attention so that they would listen to her and stop fighting each other.

What Kagome said caught the new arrivals attention causing them to stop their fights and look at the girl who was holding off the enraged Uchihas with ease. The ninja in the clearing watched in awe at seeing that one little girl could do this with no help from anyone else. The brothers did not halt in their attempts to get at each other through the small miko but Sasuke was the one who asked 'why'. The question was short and cold while glaring at both his brother and the girl keeping him from killing his brother this caused Sango and Miroku to snicker. Sasuke turned his glare onto the two which only caused them to burst into full fits of laughter. Kagome just sighed then said, "It is because you came through the well at the exact same time so what should have been two souls will only be registered as one to the well. Meaning that if Sasuke tired to go back by himself the well would not let him pass. He would have to have Itachi by his side to be able to back to your home. So that means that if Sasuke or Itachi dies on this side of the well the other can't return home. That goes for the rest of you so I suggest that you keep a close eye on the person you arrived with because they are your only way to getting home."

The two brothers backed off a look of pure shock flashing across Sasuke's face while Itachi remained stoic on the outside at the new information. Kagome watched with relief as she saw the two brothers put their weapons away reluctantly she turned to watch the others. The bomb master put his C1 bombs back in his pockets, the puppet master recalled Hiruko to where ever it had come for in the first place, and the blue skinned man put his giant sword back in place from when he a had withdrawn it only seconds before Kirara interceded. This gave Kagome the chance she needed to she rush to the fallen blonde's body. She feel to her knees as she turned him over so that he was lying on his back now noticing that the wound was not as bad as it had appeared to be. It looked as if he Hiruko had changed the angle of penetration to keep from dealing a fatal blow as well as his body had already started to heal him. "W-will he be alright?" Sakura who had made her way over while Kagome had been in deep thought asked. This caused the young miko to clench her fists in her green skirt as she rose to her feet. "He will be fine once I have finished healing his wound along with some food and some sleep but…" *whack!* the sound of skin hitting skin rung clearly through the silent clearing "This would never would have happened if you had thought before you acted! If you had just stayed where you were and worried about your own battle he would not have had to protect your stupid ass! You are on the same team as Sasuke-san so you should know that he could take care of himself even with an injury! He is an Uchiha they are not weak! He has probably been through a hell of a lot worse!" Kagome screamed at the stunned Sakura who was now on the ground looking up at the enraged miko who had slapped her.

"She is right Sakura your little stunt could have gotten your teammate killed today. Had this been a another enemy Naruto would have died and once we got back to Konaha you would have been removed from your team under the fact that your teammates would be unable to trust you. We got lucky today that we were fighting the Akatsuki because they need Naruto alive." The silver haired man lectured his teammate with a cold fury that could be felt through all their spines "G-gomen Kakashi-sensei." Sakura stuttered her apology as tears fell down her cheeks knowing full well that everything her sensei had said was true. Kagome took her attention off the student and sensei to kneel next to the boy again and finish the healing process of the wound to the stomach while pulling out the poison that was working it's way into his nervous system. Sasuke looked on with a mix of emotions running through him; fear for almost losing his best friend again, anger at Sakura for being too selfish to think about the rest of the team, confusion at the whole situation, awe for the miko before him who was not only healing a complete stranger but was doing so without breaking a sweat, and finally happiness that his friend will be just fine with some rest.

Once the wound in Naruto's stomach was completely healed Kagome turned to Sasuke requesting that he remove his shirt so that she could heal his wound as well. He was going to turn her down when he saw the look on his sensei and the miko's faces told him he did not have a choice. So he just sighed then removed his bloodied shirt Kagome started working on his shoulder pulling the toxins out of him as well. Sakura growled before she asked. "Can't we just go back through the well now so we can finish our fight?" "Ok first off put the green monster back in its cage Pinkie I can tell you right now that Kagome is not interested in younger men secondly it does not work that way. Kagome had to put up a barrier around the well to make it so that people can come to this side but they can't go back until the barrier has been removed. But that won't be for another week or so." It was Sango who had explained while she went over to Kagome's forgotten book bag to pull out two men's shirts and handed one to Sasuke and the other too Kagome. "W-what? W-why would s-she do s-something like that?" Sakura stuttered out terrified that she might not see her parents or home again because her only way home was in the hands of an Akatsuki member that wanted her and her friends dead.

"It is to protect my family and every other innocent person on the other side of the well. We don't want our enemy to get through to hurt anyone let alone to use it as an escape route. We have been hunting a really evil man that goes by the name of Naraku he is a half demon who has been trying to collect the sacred jewel shards to become a full demon. He kills without mercy though usually it is not even him doing it. He usually has his creation Kagura or a young boy he controls with the use of a jewel shard in his back by the name of Kohaku to do his dirty work for him. That is why I put the barrier up." Kagome explained as she changed Naruto's bloody and shredded one from his still unconscious body easily. "So that means you will be unable to return to your time till Naraku is killed. For that I am truly sorry but till then you can stay in the village were you will be safe. We can find some huts for you to stay in till we can safely send you home." Miroku commented with a smile as he watched Kagome look between the groups.

The puppet master, bomb master, shark, and elder Uchiha took a step back from their opponents and think through the information they just received. The bomb master was the first one to speak saying, "So I guess that means that we are in a temporary truce then huh?, un" Though the question was asked rhetorically that did not stop the shark from laughing and replying with, "Deidara's right! Those poor little gakis are probably shitting their pants right now!" "Kisame calm down this is neither the time nor the place for humor. We need to keep our guards up seeing as how we are in a different world and we will be working with our enemies to get back." The elder Uchiha stated coldly to his teammate.

"I'm I afraid that Itachi is right but so is Deidara. We will work with you to get home but once we get back the deal is off and I will kill you brother!" Sasuke all but yelled at the other sharingan user who did nothing but stare at the younger Uchiha. Kagome dropped her head in defeat and sighed for what seamed like the tenth time that day as she thought 'I give up!' and turned to walk to the village after placing the unconscious blond on the two tailed fire neko. Sango and Kirara followed the miko without a word leaving Miroku to say, "You might want to follow us back to the village. All the really bad demons come out at night and they prefer human to just about any other food so it would give you safe place to stay. It would also allow you to keep a better eye on each other seeing as how your getting home depends on their survival."

The four akatsuki members followed silently along with Sasuke and Kakashi who were worried about their teammate's safety. Sakura on the other hand hung back a bit wondering if she should really follow the miko who had slapped her not that long ago. But the choice was soon made for her when an arrow encased in a pink light shot past her and embedded it's self into the giant snake demon's neck. Sakura watched with wide eyes as the over grown creature turned to dust as the pink light engulfed it. Sakura was frozen in place because of the fear that she had almost be eaten and hadn't even noticed it. Deidara sighed and walked over to the pink haired twit and tossed her over his shoulder while saying, "I will not let Sasori no Danna get stuck here just because you have a death wish you pink haired bitch!, un"

Once the bomb master had caught up with the others at the village he dropped the pink haired banshee on her ass. The impact with the ground snapped Sakura out of her comatose state and was about to yell at the blonde haired bomb master when a very pissed off half demon interrupted with a loud, "Oi! Wench where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be back two hours ago with my ramen!" This caused the young miko to bow her head so her eyes were covered by her bangs and balling her fists at her side so tight that her knuckles were turning white and her nails had bit into the skim causing her palms to bleed. The anger that was rolling off Kagome caused the ninja to take several steps back not liking how she was shaking. It was at that moment that Inuyasha noticed the seven new people standing behind Sango and Miroku watching Kagome closely as if waiting for her next move. "Who the fuck are you people?" he yelled as he pulled out the Tetsiga only to find it would not transform.

Sango was the one to step in front of Inuyasha and start to explain the situation seeing as how at that moment Kagome was to angry to do it. "These people came out of the well a little while ago Inuyasha I believe that they are from Kagome's time but because she had to put the barrier up to keep Naraku here they could not go home. So they will have to stay here in the village till we defeat Naraku." "No!, Bitch take down the fucking barrier and send them back right now we do not need those weak ass ningens getting in the way! They will only be a distraction!" The silver haired dog demon screamed in Kagome's face. Itachi and Sasuke felt their blood boil at being called weak but that was soon replaced by amusement when the frail looking miko pulled her balled fist back and slammed it into the half demons face causing him to stumble back before she said the word Inuyasha hated most. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Everyone but the Uchihas, Sasori, and Naruto burst into fits of laughter as they watched the foul mouthed man hit the ground and create a crater in the shape of his body. The Uchiha brothers and Sasori had smirks of amusement at the suffering of the dog eared boy in the ten foot hole and Naruto was still unconscious and would be till the next day.

"Feel better Kags?" Sango got out between fits of laughter while the others were just about on the ground laughing to hard to even breathe all except the Itachi, Sasuke, and Sasori who just kept their smirks. "Yes, Much better!" Kagome chirped happily as she began to walk back to Kaede's hut. Just as she was about to enter she hears Inuyasha say, "I don't know why the the hell you did that bitch but I do know you better take those people back! Unless you are to weak to do it then have Kikyo handle it she is stronger, smarter, and not to mention better looking then you! I guess that is why they always say the original is better."

That was it Kagome snapped, "How _dare_ you! You low life piece of shit! You are a sorry excuse for a half breed! I can't wait to finish off Naraku so that I can go home and never see your face again you fucking asshole! Sit! Sit! Sit!" After she finished yelling Kagome took of into the forest to get way from the man that had hurt her so badly. At this point no one was laughing in fact they were all rather pissed that this man had the nerve to say something like that to some one like Kagome. "You would think Inuyasha that after how many times Kagome has sat you for calling anything but her name and comparing her to Kikyo you would have learned not to do it." Sango said just before slamming her hiraikotsu into his head causing him to pass out then turning to the ninjas and saying, "Ok, the four men in the black and red robes will stay with Kagome, Miroku, and Myself the rest of you will be staying with Kaede. Oh! Before I forget can I get your names so I am not calling you "you guys" or "The rest of you" the entire time you are here?"

"I don't see why not... My name Is Hatake Kakashi I am the sensei of team seven." The man with the silver hair and face mask said. "I am Haruno Sakura! I am training to be a medic. Nin for team seven!" "I'm Uchiha Sasuke of team seven and the dobe on your cat is Naruto of team seven." The younger Uchiha bit out coldly as he continued to glare at his brother. 'Poor Kagome has her work cut out for her this time.' Sango and Miroku thought at the same time as they turned their gaze on the akatsuki members. Knowing full well what their names were but they had to ask to keep up the charade just little longer. "Our names are of no consequence to you." The elder Uchiha bit out coldly in her general direction. Sango just glared back and said with a dark smirk, "Well then it is a good thing Kagome knows who you are huh?" Her voice held the same tone as Itachi's had when she spoke. "Oh! That's right! Lady Kagome was telling us about a bunch of criminals from her time that wore black robes with red and white clouds. I think she called them the Akatsuki." Miroku added looking directly at Sango as he spoke.

"Yeah, she also said that there ten of them in total that are known about anyway. Kagome thinks that there has to be more members to take over if the original members get killed. Which makes sense for an organization like theirs. The members consist of an orange haired man with piercings all over his face his name is unknown to the public so he is only called Leader-sama, a blue haired girl with a white paper rose in her hair named Konan, a man with silver slicked back hair and magenta eyes named Hidan, a large man that keeps all but his eyes covered with a black mask and is obsessed with money named Kakuzu, then there was one that acts like a child and wheres an orange and black spiral mask that has only one eye hole named Tobi." Sango counted off the names of each member on her fingers as she went on. "Then you have the giant venus fly trap that eats people, what was he name again?... Oh Zetsu! That was it!, then there was a blue skinned walking sushi roll named Kisame, the male version of barbie with strange mouths on his hands named Deidara, a red headed poisonous version of Pinocchio named Sasori, and lastly the cold hearted flamer, I think is what she called him, was named Uchiha Itachi." Sango finished glancing at the four criminals out of the corner of her eye to see their reactions.

Itachi and Sasori looked unaffected aside from the glares she was receiving. Little did anyone know that in Itachi's head a chibi version of him was freaking out. 'Who is she calling a flamer! _I...AM...NOT...GAY!_ Just because Kisame and I have had sex a few times when we have been on missions and I look and act a little feminine dose not make me... gay?... Does it?" the chibi Itachi went silent for a few seconds before. 'O_O oh...shit... NOOOOOOOOO!' Deidara's eye was twitching and Kisame was... Kisame was gone! Before Sango could say anything about it Miroku spoke up, "So by that description we have; Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame and it looks like Kisame went to bring our little miko back." "That is not a good thing he will kill her! We have to go after them!" The pink haired banshie yelled as she got ready to run after the S- ranked missing ninja and the young miko who saved her teammate's life earlier that day only to be stopped by Sango who had placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "You don't have to worry about Kagome Sakura. Kisame won't be able to lay a hand on her unless she wanted him to seeing as how there are only two people who could beat Kagome and Kisame is not either one of them and one has been dead for the last five years." Although Sakura stopped fighting to go after Kagome and Kisame Sango's words did little to put her at ease so she kept her eyes in the direction that the two had disappeared in.

*with Kagome *

'I should have known! I'm such an Idiot! Why did I think that Itachi would still love me let alone remember me after five years. I should have know that he would have moved on and found someone else to love it just an amount of time!' Kagome thought as she wept at the base of the god tree. The others more then likely thought that Kagome ran off because of what Inuyasha said and in part that was true but the biggest reason Kagome ran was because she needed to get away from her first love and think things through but that did not make it any less painful for the young shikon miko. That was how Kisame found her when he entered the small clearing. Something about how the girl who so easily stopped Itachi and Sasuke's fight looking so small and fragile like a single touch would make her shatter like glass made the missing nin's chest tighten. Not quite understanding why he was feeling like this he walked over to her and sat down beside her pulling the still crying girl to his chest to give her some sort of comfort. It took Kagome five minutes to realize that she was no longer alone and that her head was resting on a warm and slightly moving surface. She did not have to raise her head to see that Kisame was the one holding her giving her the shoulder to cry on she needed to get out all the pain she needed to.

By the feel of his aura he was confused by his own emotions but he wanted to help her so she sat up straight and wiped away her tears before asking, "What do you need Kisame-san?"

*end chapter one *

**Eclipse: Ok so here is the revised version of chapter one! I hope that it is a lot better then the first time I wrote this! Let me know ok!**


	2. Allies!

Chaos!

**Eclipse: Ok guys so this is the revised version of chapter two! I hope that the story is starting to make a little more sense and is easier to read.**

Chapter Two

"I figured that in the state you were in when you left it would be better if you had someone with you." Kisame replied to her shaky question still trying to figure out way he wanted to protect the small miko sitting beside him. "I can handle myself I am not as weak as everyone seams to think I am!" Kagome snapped at the Kiri nin sitting next to her. She was getting so sick of being treated as if she was an invalid and made of porcelain! Kisame had seen the whole thing with Inuyasha and figured that he was the one who told her on a daily basis that she was weak so he did not take her out burst personally and only said, "I don't think you are weak at all Kagome. It takes a lot of power to stop one Uchiha let alone two! On top of that the two you stopped with little effort on your part were Itachi and Sasuke. They are both prodigies in their clan and not many others have been able to keep up with them let alone hold them both off on their own. That shows just how strong you are little miko."

Kagome felt the irritation she had felt earlier melt away after Kisame said that he didn't think she was weak at all. She smiled up at him even though her cheeks were still tear stained. "Your sweet Kisame maybe that is why you got pulled into the akatsuki." "What do you mean by that? And while I have you here I might as well ask why did you run away like you did?" "To answer your first question you will have to find out with the rest of the groups." She paused for a second grabbing her necklace and holding in fondly in her hand as she continued, "As for the second question how would you feel if the two people you loved betrayed you? One having forgotten that he had promised to always love you no matter what happened or how much time had passed. While the other tells you he loves you and wants you to be his mate after you defeat your enemy then that same day goes back to his walking dead clay pot and promises her that he will kill you that she can live again!"

Kagome was unable to say anything more over the sobs that were racking her small body once again. Kisame watched the miko sob and wondered how this young girl that could be no older then sixteen could keep that bright smile and happy composure having been hurt the way she had been. To top it all off she had to see one of those men every day the desire to protect her form any more pain came back ten fold. The Kiri nin wrapped his one arm around the seemingly fragile miko and pulled her to his chest again to let her cry for as long as needed until her pain was gone. This was how they stayed till the sun went down and Sango came into the clearing. It made the slayer happy to see that a fellow akatsuki member was just as protective of the little miko as she, Miroku, Kirara, and a few others were with just knowing her for one day.

Kisame looked at the demon slayer with watchful eyes as he pulled the girl in his arms closer to himself preparing for anything should the need arise. "I'm happy that you are as protective of my imouto as I am but it getting late and I know she will want a bath before going to bed. You might want to head back to the village as well we have to set out rather early in the morning." The brown eyed woman explained calmly not moving from her spot knowing she may be strong but she did not stand a chance against the Kirigakure missing nin should a fight break out. The ninja holding the shaking miko only asked, "Why?" not letting go until he got an answer that satisfied him. Kagome being the one to get what he asked answer quietly do to the dryness in her throat from crying, "The final battle with our enemy is coming up in a few days and we don't want the villagers to get caught in it. We wanted to get away from here so that no more innocent people have to die by the hands of Naraku."

Satisfied with the answer the answer he got he let Kagome go so that she could bathe with her onee-chan. As she got up Kagome let go of her necklace for a split second allowing the Kirigakure nin to catch a glimpse of the pendant that hung off the silver chain. Kisame's eyes went wide as she tucked the the small silver pendant back into her shirt and he thought 'No... It couldn't be.' "Thank you Kisame-sama for letting me cry on your shoulder. Please make your self and your companions comfortable in my hut and rest well I will see you when the sun rises." Was the last thing Kagome said as she and Sango left into the forest. "It's not possible... There is just no way leader-sama would have hid something like this from us." Kisame muttered to himself before turning and walking back to the village where his teammates were already sound asleep. The missing nin climbed into the futon provided to him and the unconscious Uchiha occupying half of it already with one last thought of 'I guess we will find out soon enough.' the six foot tall blue skinned Kiri nin snuggled closer to his red eyed lover as the fog of sleep clouded his mind as well.

*the morning just after dawn *

The ninja were awoken by a loud explosion fallowed by screams of fear and panic. Both teams dressed quickly and rushed outside only to see a giant brown dog standing just ten feet from the hut they had been sleeping in. When they looked in the direction the Inu youkai was looking in they saw Sango, Miroku, and Kagome standing in it's way weapons ready for the battle that was coming. Sango was the first to notice the ninja standing outside the hut now so when she tossed her hiraikotsu she yelled for them to get down. They did as they were told just as the giant weapon flew over their heads effectively cutting the beast in half. They all looked up when they heard a creaking sound only to see Kagome stringing and arrow into the long bow she held in her hand and let it fly right between the two halves of the inu youkai now falling to the ground. When the arrow launched forward it was instantly enveloped in a bright purple light but what amazed everyone was that the glowing arrow never touched either side of the beasts remains but they both burst into ashes and were taken away on the wind.

"Wow that was so cool Kagome-san! Sango-san!" The pink haired banshee yelled excitedly praising the two women that had just taken down a demon on their own. Sango forced a smile and waved Kagome's response was totally different then her onee-chan's. Her eyes became cold with an unbridled hatred mixed with agonizing pain as she narrowed her eyes. The look that Kagome had promised death to anyone who approached her at that moment. She said nothing only turned on her heals and returned to the village to assist and heal anyone who had been injured in the attack. Sakura gasped and stumbled back do to the shock of the pure hatred Kagome displayed. Never had the medic nin in training seen a look like that on someone who was normally so happy and kind to everyone she meets. "W-w-what did I do wrong?" was all the pink haired girl could get out to shocked to say anything else.

"Don't take it personally it was not aimed at you. Look behind you above the treeline." Sango stated coldly the ice lacing its way through every word she spoke. The ninjas all turned to the forest and watched the strange flying white snakes carrying glowing white spheres float above the treeline of Inuyasha's forest. "What are those things? I saw them last night as we were settling in for the night. Un" Sango looked at the older blonde once he had finished his question and spoke calmly ice still giving a frozen chill to each word she spoke. "They are soul collectors they belong to a walking corpse made of clay, graveyard soil, bones, and half of Kagome's soul named Kikyo. She had at one point been the miko of this village but that was fifty years ago. Now she a shell of the woman she once was fueled only by the hatred she harbors for the baka half demon you all saw last night. The only way Kikyo can remain in the world of the living is to absorb the souls of dead woman or kill Kagome and take the part of the soul she has." Sango took a breath still keeping her eyes on the soul collectors before continuing.

"She had been the first protector of the shikon no tama until she fell in love with Inuyasha and took in the bandit Onigumo. The bandit had been burned badly to the point where he could no longer move. So Kikyo fed him and dressed his wounds but soon Onigumo found himself falling for Kikyo and wanted her and the sacred jewel for himself. But he figured that she would not want a man covered in burns and unable to move so he gave his body to hundreds of demons and became the hanyou Naraku. Once he became Naraku he tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha into betraying each other causing the dead miko to seal the inu hanyou to the Goshinboku tree in Inuyasha's forest ,that is how the forest got its name by the way, with a sacred arrow. Her wounds from Naraku who had disguised himself as Inuyasha claimed her life. But before she passed she asked her younger sister Kaede to burn the the shikon no tama with her body so she could take the cursed jewel with her to the afterlife. Five-hundred years later the jewel was reborn into the body of the newest shikon miko, Kagome. I am sure you can guess the rest from the point when she was brought back to this time right?" "So Kagome came back in what was only fifty years here, the jewel was extracted from her body, it gets shattered, sometime after that you all team up and Kikyo is brought back from the dead using Kagome's soul. Kagome some how manages to get back most of her soul but not enough to put the dead bitch back in her grave. Then somewhere along there Inuyasha betrays Kagome by telling her he wanted to mate her only to go back to the dead one and promise to kill our little miko so the dead one can live. Did I get that right?" Kisame asked not taking his eyes off of the soul collectors that were starting to dissipate now.

"Wow that's a harsh life for someone so pure and giving. Un" The bomb master mumbled also staring at the serpent like creatures as they left the area. "I don't know how you know that last bit Kisame but you have no idea what her life had been like. You only know fragments of Kagome's life for the last three years that does not include her life before she started time traveling." This time is was Miroku who snapped directing his anger directly at Kisame and Deidara. Kisame was about to speak again when a certain younger blonde's voice filled the air, "Did you just say that dog eared man is going to try and kill Kagome-chan? No! There is no way in hell I am letting that happen! I am going with you guys to the battle to protect her!" Naruto half yelled as he stared at Kisame and Sango. There was a few seconds of silence before Sasuke spoke up saying, "For once I agree with the dobe. I will go along as well to protect Kagome-san after all she has done a lot for us all."

Sakura stared in shock at her teammates before she got in Naruto's face and started screaming, "Naruto you baka you just woke up from being injured! Now you want to go into battle I wont let you get Sasuke killed because of your stupidity!" Naruto had been prepared for this when he spoke up but just before he could speak his response Sango walked over, grabbed the pink haired nin by the arm spun her around to face her before back handing her so hard the girl stumbled a few feet before lading on her ass. "You were the one that almost got both of your teammates killed yesterday not Naruto! YOU! How dare you yell at him for your screw up! If he wants to help the woman who saved his and Sasuke's lives he is allowed. Kagome not only healed all of their wounds but drew out the poison that was starting to work its way into their blood stream as well! All because you could not stay focused on your own battle!"

Sakura kept her mouth shut after that out burst because she knew Sango was right. The others only looked on with looks of agreement knowing it was true and that Sakura would be lucky if her teammates kept her on the team after they returned to their world. Kakashi sighed before saying, "Since most of my team has volunteered for the battle as their sensei I have to come along as well. Not only to keep them alive but also because we owe Kagome-san a lot for saving Naruto and Sasuke and this is the only way I can think of to repay her." By the time the copy nin finished he was scratching his head in nervous manner. Sango opened her mouth to tell them that they did't need to feel obligated to do anything but before she could get that out the puppet master cut her off.

"From what I have heard about this Naraku he is just like Orochimaru. He is a master of deceit and manipulation so he would use others to do the dirty work. That means he will more then likely have a large group of demons attack first to ware you down before killing you himself so that he can claim the credit of killing the shikon miko. So even with the nine tailed fox vessel, copy nin, and Uchiha you will be out numbered..." Sasori trailed off mumbling incoherently for a few seconds before saying loud enough for everyone to hear, "I will join in the battle as but do not misunderstand my intentions. I am not doing this to help you I am only doing this to make the battle end sooner so that we can return to our time." "Donna is right it will end faster if we assist so I am in too. Un" "Kagome is still a mystery that I would like to know more about." Kisame stated truthfully daring anyone to say something about it.

They all wisely chose to stay silent even though Itachi rolled his eyes before grunting out an annoyed 'fine' as he walked away to bring back the miko that started this whole mess so they could be on their way.

*three hours later in a clearing five miles away from the village *

The group had just finished setting up camp when Kagome whispered, the depression still apparent in her voice, "You guys did not have get involved in this we have other allies that are on their way here now." Kisame stepped forward and cupped the miko's, who he had become attached too, cheek and said softly, "We choose to come each of our own free will. We knew we could have stayed in the village and let you fight this battle on your own but we choose to lend you our talents to help this go faster without as many casualties on your side Kagome." The miko was going to say something in response to the shark nin's little pep talk but her words were lost to her when the bushes started to rustle on the four different sides of the clearing.

Everyone got into fighting stances only for Kagome to lower her bow as a small child no older then six came into view. Behind her was a tall white haired man, an ugly green toad thing, and a two headed dragon with metal muzzles on their snouts. "Rin!" Kagome's face light up as the little girl ran into her awaiting arms "Onee-chan Rin has missed you so much!" "Rin" The silver haired man stated coldly sending chills down the younger ninja's spines. Rin just smiled at the man before turning back to the miko and saying, "_I _have missed you onee-chan!" Kagome giggled and patted the little girl's head "I have missed you as well imouto." She said softly before turning back to the bushes.

The next ones to enter the clearing were Koga, Hakkau, Ginta, and Ayame. As soon as Koga and Ayame were in sight Kagome noticed the two puncture marks on both Ayame's and Koga's necks which caused her to smirk at them. But her smirk turned into a warm smile when Ayame hugged her and said, "I'm glad that you all could make it for this important battle. Also congratulations on your mating I hope there will be little Kogas and Ayames running around calling me auntie soon." Ayame turned ten shades of red when Kagome gave her a suggestive wink. Koga turned a little pink as well which caused those who knew him to break out laughing.

It was this time that Inuyasha choose to enter the clearing as well yelling, "Oi! Bitch why did you leave with out me! And what the fuck is Koga and My brother doing here!" No sooner did he utter the last word Sasuke, Naruto, and Kisame were standing in between him and the miko which only served to piss him off more. "What the hell do you brats think your doing?" What Inuyasha didn't realize his major mistake was was that he underestimated them because of their age but soon regretted it.

In under a second the inu hanyou felt cold metal pressed to his neck and chest only to realize that a certain black eyed boy missing from the ranks protecting Kagome from him along with the blonde that had been next the shark nin. Now the silver haired masked man was next to the shark nin in a fighting stance that told the half-breed that this man could give his brother a good work out. Then he noticed it was the blonde who was holding a kunai at his heart and snarled at the same time as the black eyed boy holding another kunai to his neck did. When they spoke it promised a long and painful death to the hanyou who was to stunned to do anything but listen as they snarled in unison, "Be grateful you are needed for this fight or you would be dead now just for even daring to show your face here!" Before releasing him and returning to Kagome's side along with Kisame and Kakashi.

The half demon fell to his knees to shocked to do much else as he thought 'A pair of human children just handed me my ass on a sliver platter!On top of that how the hell can two humans, who are children no less, be as fast as Sesshomaru?' But Inuyasha's thoughts were brought back to reality when he heard someone say, "Jeez, what did I miss here?" Everyone but Itachi, Sesshomaru, and Sasori jumped at the new voice that filled the clearing. Miroku looked at all of the people standing in the field before stopping at Kagome and locking eyes with her and saying, "I guess since Sota is here that means that the truth is about to be revealed."

*end chapter two *

**Eclipse: Please let me know if this version makes more sense thank you all!**


	3. Truth be told

Chaos!

**Eclipse: Chapter three revised! I hope at this point that the story is starting sound less confusing.**

Chapter Three

"What the hell are you talking about? And why is your little brother here? He is only going to get in the way! Everybody will be to focused on if he is safe that they are going to get themselves killed! Now take him back this instant!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face but Kagome's response was not what Inuyasha expected. She took a step back and said nothing as she placed her hands in front of her chest in a prayer style. Everyone turned their attention to her hands as they began to glow and she started to part her hands to show a black sphere surrounded by a glowing light blue sphere that was slightly larger. The little ball started out as the size of a marble but the more Kagome concentrated on it the lager it got and once it was the size of a bowling ball Kagome launched it into the air.

Sango pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the sphere when the shuriken connected with the orb a small explosion of light was seen before the group was surrounded by a black and blue dome. "I have placed a sound and black out barrier up so he is all yours little brother." Sota smirked coldly then disappeared only to reappear in front of Inuyasha holding a kunai at the half-breed's neck. He looked much older now and slightly different but before Inuyasha could say anything Sota spoke first, "Trust me if anyone here is going to be a distraction in battle it is going to be you." Sota bit out harshly causing Inuyasha to stumble backwards to get away from the boy only to trip over tree root and land on his ass.

"H-how did you do that? You were nine just a minute ago and now your fifteen! Also how did you did you move so fast?" Inuyasha stuttered completely freaked out now. Souta started to laugh so hard he could not breathe let alone answer so Sango answered for him. "To answer your first question it is called a transformation jutsu. It is one of the most basic jutsus we are taught at the academy. As for your your second question the speed is a skill that is a little more complicated it takes strict control of one's chakra. Because you have channel the chakra into your feet you, put to much and the ground will collapse to little and you don't get enough speed or you can end up on your face." "Speaking of transformation jutsus I need to release mine but you said you need this scroll Kagome-chan." Rin said as she handed the scroll that contained the blueprint of the area they were in to Kagome. "Ah! thanks Rin." Kagome took the scroll from the child and put it in her back pocket for the moment as she and her other companions released their jutsus. All the ninja, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Jaken could do was stare in awe as they watched their companions change.

Rin had grown up going from being five years old to thirteen years old her hair was now pitch black with two streaks of pale lavender framing her face and falling to the bend of her knees. Her eyes, when she opened them, were the same pale lavender as her hair. Kagome and Sango on the other hand got younger Sango went from looking twenty-five years old to twenty and Kagome from nineteen to sixteen. Their hair had grown to their knees as well but they had no streaks in it. When they opened their eyes they were pitch black just like their hair. Miroku had also gotten younger he looked almost identical to Rin the only difference being that his hair only fell to just under his shoulders. Koga, Ayame, Hakkau, and Ginta did not change at all.

"We should probably reintroduce ourselves shouldn't we?" Miroku asked while trying to contain his laughter at the dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces, except Sesshomaru's who was as stoic as always,. "Yeah, I'll go first! My name is Uchiha Sango," Kagome stepped forward and locked eyes with Itachi, the sadness apparent in her eyes, as she said, "My name is Uchiha-Higurashi Kagome ." Both Itachi's and Kisame's eyes went wide but did not have time to say anything at all because Rin stepped forward and said, "Hello my name is Hyuga-Uchiha Rin," "My name is Uchiha-Hyuga Miroku." "I'm Inuzuka Koga," "I am Inuzuka Ayame." " We are Inuzuka Hakkau and Ginta" "And lastly for now I'm Uchiha-Higurashi Sota." When he finished he sent a rather heated look glare at Itachi but when he looked at Kisame his eyes lightened to a mild disapproval.

Kagome silently walked to the middle of the clearing with the scroll Rin had given her and started to focus her chakra. Inuyasha and the Uchiha brothers were about to ask what she was doing when Sota put his hand over Itachi's mouth, Kakashi silenced Sasuke, but what shocked everyone was that it was Koga that silenced Inuyasha. So they all watched silently as Kagome's hands started to make the symbols she needed for the jutsu and mumbled:

_ram hare snake dragon rat ox_

_tiger hare snake dragon rat ox_

_tiger snake tiger ox snake tiger_

_hare horse dragon rat snake tiger_

_snake rat ox tiger hare snake_

_Kekkaimon Gofu Jutsu: Hachimon Heijo _

After those words left her mouth four stone gates rose from the ground facing north, south, east, and west. Then a light blue transparent wall rose around the area they were standing in. Once the jutsu was in place Kagome collapsed due to using to much chakra with her chakra suppression technique still in place. Sango and Koga both knew what was wrong so Sango went to Kagome's side and Koga started to explain what just happened. "What Kagome just did was a highly advanced barrier jutsu that is known as the "Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates." It is not a normal jutsu that ninja Kagome's age use but she is an Uchiha prodigy so I am not too surprised that she has mastered a jutsu of that caliber"

"Ok guys just to let you know the barrier includes a hot spring and fresh water lake. Also I believe that Koga, Ayame, Hakkau, and Ginta cleared out any demons that would want to kill us. Also no one can get into the barrier with out the correct signs so that means That if Naraku tired to get in with out the symbols he would burst into flames." Kagome explained her voice still shaky from over exertion. Sango helped her stand as she spoke to the men. "So that means that Kagome, Rin, Ayame, Sakura, and I can bathe with out an escort." Sango's glare fell solely on Miroku at the end of her sentence. The girls got their cloths and bathing supplies. Soon after the girls left the group noticed that Itachi and Kisame were gone as well. Team seven's male members, the time traveling ninjas, and Inuyasha thought that they had just went to the lake to bathe or catch fish to eat. But The other akatsuki and Sesshomaru knew better.

*With Itachi and Kisame *

***Warning yaoi lemon!** *

The boys had decided to slip away for some time alone since they both knew that this would be the last time they would get be intimate, for a while at least. So once they were far enough away from the camp site Kisame had Itachi pinned to a tree and had claimed his lips with his own. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and moaned into the kiss. Kisame gently ran his tongue along Itachi's bottom lip begging for permission to enter. Itachi opened his mouth allowing Kisame to explore all he wanted to. This time it was Kisame who moaned when he tasted the cinnamon and vanilla ice cream that was Itachi's personal flavor.

Both broke apart for air which was when Kisame started to kiss down to his lover's neck as he slowly unzipped the cloak that was in the way. As he removed the article of clothing he allowed his hands to to gently run over the dark haired shinobi's body pulling another moan form his throat. Itachi took in a sharp intake of air when Kisame bit into the juncture where his neck and shoulder met making the onyx eyed man's shaft grow hard. Kisame chuckled to himself as he yanked his lover's shirt over his head and dropped it on the discarded cloak and started kissing and nipping at the newly exposed flesh. The onyx eyed man grew impatient with him being the only one that was half naked so he made quick work of unzipping and removing his blue skinned lover's cloak and dropping it on top of his own. When he got to the shirt he was not as careful as he used it to yank his lover into another passionate kiss just before he ripped the shirt into two pieces.

Kisame chuckled against the Uchiha's lips before starting a battle of the tongues, both fighting for dominance, but in the end Kisame came out on top. When the shark shinobi won both of the lover's hands were touching and grasping everywhere their hands could get to at the moment. This time when they parted to breathe Itachi was the one that started kissing and nipping at the now exposed flesh of Kisame's neck. As Itachi kissed lower he pushed the scrap cloth that was once a shirt off his lover's shoulders to join the rest of their cloths on the ground. The black haired shinobi continued to kiss down his lover's chest and stomach till he got to the of top the other shinobi's pants. Onyx eyes met white has the Uchiha used his teeth to pull the string loose and pull his lover's pants to his ankles. Kisame stepped out of his pants and moved them to where the rest of the clothing was just before Itachi kissed the tip of his blue cock. Kisame let out a loud gasp that turned into deep growl when the sharingan user took him completely into his warm mouth. When he pulled back he ran his tongue along the under side of the pulsing organ till he reached the tip where he swirled his tongue around it then swallowed him again. Kisame let out a husky groan and buried his fingers into his uke's black hair.

Itachi could not take it any longer so he un zipped his pants, pulled out his hard length, and started to stroke it as he deep throated his lover over and over again. Kisame was going out of his mind with the pleasure his lover was giving him but looking down at the proud Uchiha and seeing him deep throat his hard cock and touching himself was enough to send the shark nin over the edge. Itachi swallowed every last drop of his seme's cum before he was pulled up by his hair and into a heated kiss. Just the taste of himself in the Uchiha's mouth was enough to get Kisame hard again so he broke the kiss with his uke and started kissing and nipping down the Uchiha's body till he came to the top of his lover's pants. That were already unzipped for him with the weeping head hanging out of them from earlier when Itachi was pleasuring himself as he gave his seme that amazing blow job.

Kisame damn near ripped his uke's pants the rest of the way off so he could get better access to the throbbing piece of flesh. But once it was gone the Kiri nin wasted no time in taking his Uchiha's cock into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down the hard shaft of his lover. While he was doing that he stuck three fingers at the panting and gasping Uchiha's lips. Itachi, being the good little uke he was, knew exactly what his seme wanted so he took the three fingers into his mouth and sucked until they were all thoroughly soaked. When he was sure his fingers were wet enough he pulled them back and pushed one into the tight ring of his uke's ass. Itachi let out a strangled cry of pleasure as his seme sucked on him again and added a second finger that struck his prostate.

Kisame scissored his fingers inside his lover a few time before adding the third finger making sure to hit his prostate so he would not hurt his lover which caused the elder Uchiha to cry out as an orgasm hit him. Once the shark nin was sure Itachi was well stretched and hard again he kissed his way up to those beautiful pink lips and kissed him. Tasting each other mixing in their mouths made both men painfully hard so Kisame pulled away and got Itachi on his hands and knees before spiting into his hand and rubbing it along his hard shaft to lubricate it before thrusting into his lover quickly. With that one thrust Kisame was buried completely into his Itachi's hot passage. "Fuck! Your still so tight Itachi!" Kisame growled out as he pulled out till only his tip was in his uke then thrust back in quickly.

Itachi threw his head back as he cried out in ecstasy everytime Kisame hit his prostate head on "Oh! God Kisame harder! Please fuck me harder!" "As you wish my love." Kisame just pulled out and slammed back in harder and harder with each thrust. Itachi's arms collapsed due to the overwhelming pleasure his seme gave him each time he pounded into his prostate causing him to cry out again and again in pure ecstasy. The Kiri nin pressed his forehead into his lover's right shoulder as he pounded relentlessly into the sharingan user's tight and unbelievably hot body over and over. When the shark nin felt his orgasm building he reached around and grasped his onyx eye lover's weeping cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Itachi felt the coil in his abdomen tighten more and more with each thrust and stroke Kisame made causing him to cry out, "Oh kami I- I'm gonna c-cum!" When Kisame heard that he picked up his pace which triggered Itachi's climax with a scream of, "KISAME!" His seed covering his lover's hand and ground. The feel of Itachi tightening around him was Kisame's undoing and he split his hot seed into his ebony haired uke's convulsing passage. When his orgasm hit he sank his shark like teeth into Itachi's neck to muffle the primal growl that ripped through his throat once he pulled his teeth from his lover's body he licked the wounds until they stopped bleeding. Then Kisame pulled out of Itachi as they collapsed pulling him to his chest and waited for their bodies to recover from their orgasms.

*End Lemon *

Fifteen minutes later both men had finally caught their breaths and got their bodies under control so they put their cloths back on before Kisame spoke, "The girls should be done in the springs by now. We should clean up before we go back we don't need the demons complaining that we stink of sex." Itachi said nothing just nodded and followed his shark lover to the hot springs. It took them a good ten minutes to get to where the hot spring were from where they had been. Once they got there they saw that the girls were still there so they went to turn around to go to the lake so they wash up when a soft and almost sad sounding voice reached their ears.

"Itachi, Kisame you can join us if you want we are all shinobi here after all." Both men sighed and then turned back and went to the springs edge and started to undress. Sakura blushed and turned her eyes away from the now half naked men and pulled herself under the water more. Ayame was the first to notice this and asked, "Sakura your not a virgin still are you?" The pink haired nin squeaked as she got even redder when she half mumbled half stuttered something that sounded like 'How could you ask something like that in front of men!' This only caused everyone but Itachi to laugh. Itachi and Kisame got into the water as Sakura snapped a, "It's not funny! Ok then when did you all loose your v-ver...innocence?" in a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Aww! That is so cute! She can't even say the word virginity!" Kagome giggled at Ayame's comment before accepting Sakura'a challenge "I lost mine at eight to Itachi in the rose gardens behind the Uchiha clan head family's manor." Kisame and Sakura's eyes were instantly on the young miko in shock "That is ok I lost mine to Miroku on my seventh birthday on the roof of his house in the Uchiha compound during a meteor shower."

Sakura almost had a heart attack at that one when Ayame spoke up, "I was the same age as Sango when I lost mine to Koga in his mother's lavender garden. How about you Rin?" "I _would_ have lost mine when I turned eight to Kohaku but the damned elders of Konaha _had_ to go and order us to kill our clan! Then send us on this suicide mission the same day so I am still a virgin like Sakura." "Hey! What's so wrong with that? Maybe I want to save mine for when I marry Sasuke! And why are you guys so nonchalant about bathing with men? Didn't you just make it clear to Miroku that he was not allowed to follow us?" Sakura said still red as she looked at her enemies who were casually soaking in the water a few feet away. "Not to mention they are both S-class missing nin wanted for many crimes. Murder being the main one! Aren't you scared that they are going to hurt us? I mean my team and I have been given orders to capture Uchiha Itachi and to kill the other Akatsuki members they are our enemies!" When the medic. nin finished her sentence the girls broke in to gut wrenching laughter. Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura just stared at them confused at what was so funny when Kagome got out and started to dry off after calming her laughter.

"First off good luck catching Sasuke seeing as how he is head over heals for his betrothed. Second we are shinobi we can't afford to be modest. An enemy is not going to wait for you to put your cloths back on if they want to kill you after all. As for Miroku that was more to keep everyone back at camp from killing each other." Kagome stopped there as Sango and Rin got out to dry off and get dressed. Once Rin was done she turned to Sakura and looked her in the eyes as she said coldly, "If you truly call your self an enemy of the Akatsuki and were ordered to kill and or capture them then that makes you our enemy as well." Sango and Ayame looked at the pink haired girl with sympathy while Kagome and Rin kept a cold mask. "B-but you just said that The elders of Konaha sent you on this mission! How could you be our enemy if you work for our village?" The pink haired banshee asked in a fearful tone. "Because after a few years of thinking about what that village made us do to our clan we decided that we didn't want to work for them anymore. It was shortly after that we began to hate the village for what it made us do." Kagome spoke softly in a dark tone that would have made Sesshomaru cringe. Sango then added in the same voice, "It was around that time that we met Leader-sama and saw he too shared the same hate we did for Konaha. He tested each one of us and gave us a rank amongst his organization that matched our skills." "Do you understand now little banshee? The village has some very powerful enemies that want to crush them and any who get in our way." Was Ayame's addition which left Sakura shaking in fear and on the verge of tears.

When everyone was dressed they returned to camp and it did not take long for everyone to notice that their teammates were acting strange. But no one voiced their concerns till Naruto spoke up, "Ok what happened to scare Sakura like this?" for those who know Naruto it was a shock that he had caught on on his own. Kagome was the one to answer that question with the her voice so full of sadness, regret, and Ice that it sent shivers down everyone's spines including Sesshomaru's. "_If only you not been ordered to take out the akatsuki then we could have just gone our separate ways_. Once Naraku is dead and we have all returned home this little _peace treaty_ ends. We will be enemies from that day forward and know this, just because we fought together in this battle does not mean that we won't kill you if you get in our way." "W-what? Why?" Naruto asked completely confused and a little scared. Ayame stepped forward and finished for Kagome by saying, "You were given orders to take down the Akatsuki and we were ordered to protect them. That meas that once we are back home we will be on opposite sides."

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and team seven were shocked to think that their comrades and friends could be bad guys. Where as the Akatsuki were shocked to see that Kagome who they had thought was a kind hearted miko was actually a cold hearted shinobi and had gotten involved with a criminal organization like theirs. But the one thing that was going through all of their minds was, 'What the _hell_ is this world coming too!'

*end chapter three *

**Eclipse: Please let me know what you all think!**


	4. The battle begins!

Chaos!

Chapter four

Everyone woke up to the sun rising through the trees and Kagome and her group got dressed right there in the clearing not bothering to go into the woods. Inuyasha watched in utter shock as Sango, Kagome, and Miroku started to strip off their night cloths. They had their change of cloths out and waiting Inuyasha turned a bright shade red when Kagome and Sango pulled off their shirts exposing their well shaped chests to everyone. By the time anyone could speak the two women had their breasts wrapped in a white bandage and were pulling their shirts over their heads. But it wasn't till the girls started to pull their pants down did the half-breed speak up, "What do you onnas think your doing? What happened to your human modesty you have been going on about for the last three years!"

Everyone except the three changing ninjas, Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga, and Ayame who were not in the clearing jumped at the new voice the stated, " The modesty you are talking about half-breed was just an act they put on to make their roles more believable. They are shinobi after all and there are three things we are taught to follow over all else as shinobi. One, Show no emotion Two, show no mercy to your targets or your opponents and Three, rid yourself of modesty because you see in our line of work modesty is one of the fastest ways to get ourselves killed. We are are taught at young ages that sometimes we would need to use our bodies or sex to get information for what we need to retrieve. We are also taught not to be picky about our lovers . Meaning that we are encouraged to have lovers of both sexes because you never know your target's preferences. Oh and Pinky I'm sure that you have learned by now that Kagome, Sango, and Ayame started their sex lives at seven or eight. That is because the life expectancy is low when it comes to being a shinobi. So we are expected to marry and have kids at young ages to keep up our population,"

When the new woman finished her explanation Inuyasha had his sword drawn and pointed at the three new comers. "Kagura!" Inuyasha growled out before turning to Kagome with out moving the gigantic blade way from the others, "Wench I thought you said that anyone who tried to get past the barrier with out the password would be burned to a crisp! So why is Naraku's spawn and puppet here? I guess you really are useless!" "Sit boy! First off! How many times have I told you to call me by my name you worthless mutt! Second, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku are not Naraku's spawn or puppets and Third, your right I did say that so that would mean that they would have to have the signs necessary to get in now wouldn't it?" Kagome snapped at the now cowering half demon who's ears were now flat against his head as the 'worthless mutt' comment.

The overly stressed miko, who was finishing securing her fishnet in place, took a deep breath to calm herself before looking at the new people and saying, "I'm glad you guys could make it here safely. Would you guys like to fill everyone in while I go to greet our other team mates?" "Sure Kags! We'll see you when you get back with the others!" Kohaku agree happily with a smile Kagome just smiled back before she disappeared. "We should probably start with introductions. My name is Uchiha Kohaku I am sixteen." He pointed to the white haired girl next to him "This is Hyuga Kanna she is fourteen." He pointed to his other side where a black haired woman stood "And this is Uchiha Kagura she is nineteen. We were told to get close to our enemy learn as much as we could then use it against him." "Kohaku your here!" poor Kohaku was not able to even take a breath before his was tackled by a hyper Rin successfully knocking him over causing both of them to laugh.

Team seven watched this in confusion before Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the equally confused akatsuki and asked, "Are you sure they are apart of your organization?" "The dobe is right they don't act like murders at all" "Who are you calling 'dobe' teme?" they all ignored Naruto's little outburst. "If they are apart of the akatsuki they are new, were blackmailed, or threatened into helping us, un. I highly doubt they are working for us of their own free will, un." "I believe Deidara is right. Question is how did they get wrapped up us?" Kisame asked to no one in particular. So when a female voice answered his question they all jumped. "That's easy leader-sama found a bunch of lost and scared little kids with a lot of power. He decided they would come in handy in the future. He was right that poor little, foolish girl, Kagome is so loyal to him that it is almost funny. She would do anything he told her to, hell she would probably even kill herself if he asked her too. Poor thing does not even realize that once she and the others here in the feudal era complete the jewel and hand it over to him he will have no more use for them."

When they looked up a purple haired girl and a girl with light blue hair and two pink streaks in the front were standing in front of them. They were both wearing cloaks similar to the ones Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kagome were wearing. The only difference was the color scheme, they were red with white clouds that were outlined in black. The girl with the blue and pink hair put her hand on the other girl's shoulder and laid her chin on her hand and said, "Your right sis *****giggle * How do you think he will dispose of them? Give them to Hidan to sacrifice to Jashin-sama, feed them to Zetsu, or perhaps he might have them kill each other?" A man with blood red hair and blonde highlights walked over laughing before adding his own two cents, "Leader-sama is to selfish when it comes to Kagome and Konan-sama to let anyone other then himself touch them let alone sacrifice or eat her. No, I think he plans on having Kagome kill herself then split the others up amongst the so called active members of the akatsuki."

Kisame stood up looking completely pissed off at the at the way they were talking about the young Uchiha miko. "What do you mean by that? And just who the hell are you?" "Oh sorry about that! I'm Alumina Natasha." The girl with the the blue and pink hair said then added, "But you can just call me Tasha!" she sounded so sweet like she had not just been laughing about her teammates death. The purple haired girl gave them a dark evil smirk before stating, "My name is Silvermist Sarah." Naruto and Sasuke felt the dread that washed over the other akatsuki members at the woman's name.

Sasuke himself felt dread work it's way up his spine when he saw the fear on Itachi's face. It was not often when his brother showed any emotion let alone fear and that was what scared the younger Uchiha. "Just call me JP you won't need to know my last name." The red and blonde haired man said with a bright smile. Tasha turned and pointed to the other akatsuki in red and started naming them off. "The girl with red and blue streaks is Annie Hellfire, and the girl with dark blue hair and black streaks is Brandy Uchiha." JP finished just before Sasuke got pissed and yelled, "Ok that's it where the hell were all you Uchihas hiding when my brother killed our clan?"

The woman now know as Brandy answered simply, "You don't honestly think that Itachi Killed our _whole_ clan on his own do you? Even with how strong he was back then that was not possible so he asked a few of his close friends to help him wipe out them out because they had grown weak and useless. And the ones he asked just happened to agree unfortunately for me you just had to be out of the compound so I was unable to end your life like I was supposed to."

Sasuke was unable to say anything as her words sank into his mind unable to handle the shock his knees hit the grass. Kagome watched the whole thing knowing what the older girl said was true but knew they did not have time to waste on contemplating that so she spoke up. "I know this comes as a shock to you Sasuke but now is not the time to freak out about it we have a week till Naraku gets here and the battle begins. You guys who just got here do not know what you are up against and we have a week to show you what to expect from a man that is just as, if not worse, conniving and evil then our whole organization and Orochimaru put together. You can have a mental break down after Naraku is dead till then get ready to train."

So for the next week Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Ginta, Hakkau, Rin, Kohaku, Kanna, and Kagura taught the ninjas from their time what to expect from the spider demon that they were going to face off against. In that time team seven had grown to love the young Uchiha miko even though they knew she was an akatsuki member, Itachi had also remembered why he had fallen in love with her so long ago, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori had grown an affection for the miko as well.

*A week later *

Kagome sat on a rock not to far from the campsite going over everything that had happened over the last week and that the members of team seven had grown much stronger. But what was really bugging her was her new orders from leader-sama, "That can't be right he would not ask that of me. Would he?" "Ask what?" Kagome looked at the other Uchiha for a second before returning her eyes to the setting sun. "Nothing that concerns you Itachi but I have to ask why are you here and not with Kisame?" "Because Kisame is fighting a losing battle with the twin tailed cat and I figured that we needed to talk and that now would be the best time." "What is left to talk about? We got separated for seven years, you forgot about your promise, and moved on I don't blame you for that Itachi. I know you had no idea if I was alive or dead I am just happy you have someone like Kisame. He is a sweetheart and treats you well."

"Damn it your just a stubborn as you were back then! I never stopped loving you Kagome! And Kisame knows that but I thought you were dead! I could not let myself get sidetracked from the mission because my lover and future wife had died doing what she had been raised to do! Why don't you understand that?" Itachi did not give her the time to respond by using his speed to get in front of her and capture her mouth with his own. Kagome tried to fight back for a second or two before melting into the kiss only pulling away when the need for air became to much for the both of them.

When Itachi's blood red eyes fell on his lover's face he saw tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke, "What do we do now Itachi? How can we just go back to the way things were before? After seven years?" Kagome looked at him her black eyes showing her every emotion to well. "I know it will never be the way it use to be but we will work on it." He pulled the still crying Uchiha miko into his arms just as Kisame walked into the smaller clearing. Both men shared a look of understanding between the two but Kisame had not come here to take Itachi up on his offer from before but to tell them that Naraku was only an hour away and was bringing a large group of many different demons with him.

Kagome sighed she had known this for a long time she has been able to sense where he was the whole time but she kept her mouth shut as Itachi helped her off the rock and on to the ground. When they were walking Kisame decided to try his luck so he stopped and pulled Kagome to his chest and caught her lips with his own. When the miko gasped in shock the Kiri nin let his tongue map out the inside for her mouth. Once the shock wore off Kagome returned the kiss just as passionately as Kisame when she realized that Itachi did not mind in fact if his aura was anything to go buy he was getting turned on by this little display. Kagome only pushed Kisame way when she felt her lungs begin to burn from the lack of oxygen. Kisame stared down at the woman in his arms and had to chuckle at the red that dusted her cheeks and how she was panting and clinging to him just to stay standing.

Kagome gave him a half halfhearted glare as she steadied herself and took the last few steps into the clearing. Everyone was geared up and ready to fight as Kagome took down the barrier jutsu and readied herself for battle. Tasha, Annie, and Kagura were standing out in front of everyone waiting for Naraku to get here with his minions. Inuyasha was about to complain about why he was not up there when he was stronger then all three of them put together when Naraku appeared and wasted no time in ordering his demons to attack. It was that moment that the three women in front of the group dropped their chakra suppression techniques and released three massive attacks.

Tasha was the first one to release her jutsu with a cry of, "Blossom stream no jutsu!" the jutsu looked like cherry blossoms cutting through hundreds of the demons at a time.

Annie was next with a cry of, "Ink bubble explosion no jutsu!" thousands of bubbles appeared and encased most of the demons before the bubbles started to fill with a black ink like liquid.

Kagura stepped up pulling out her fan and yelled out, "Daikamaitachi no jutsu!" taking out the rest of the demons with several invisible blades of wind.

As the last body of the demons that Kagura killed hit the ground Annie's bubbles popped reviling that the demons that she had caught had been completely disintegrated. Inuyasha, Naraku and Sesshomaru were shocked to see that three women could take out Naraku's whole army in under ten seconds with out breaking a sweat. But everyone knew that the hard part of the battle had just begun as Naraku let loose a wave of his deadly miasma.

*end chapter four *


	5. Home again!

Chaos!

**Eclipse: Ok guys here is the revised version of Chapter Five! I hope I have caught all my spelling mistakes if not please let me know. Thank you!**

Chapter Five

Naraku was furious to say the least. Two of his creations were standing on the opposite side of the battle field fighting against him along with his puppet. 'No matter I created them so I can kill them' He thought as he pulled out a small round red sphere and held it to where everyone could see it in his right hand. And in his left he held up another sphere just like the other only it was white and said, "Kagura and Kanna you have betrayed me for the last time now you both will die!"

With that said the dark half-breed closed his hands around the two small spheres shattering them instantly. But to his surprise Kagura and Kanna just laughed at the foolish hanyou and Kagome explained. "Naraku those gems you just crushed were nothing but glass spheres created by the Uchiha family to store our chakra in just in case we ran out during a fight. All you did was make Kagura and Kanna stronger by returning over half of their chakra to them. Also they were never your creations you only thought that because of a jutsu they put on you when they went to your place to carry out their mission."

Naraku paled as he felt Kagome's words sink in and Kagura and Kanna's powers reached the same level as Sesshomaru's. It was that moment that Kagome and Sango released there suppression jutsus as well and Naraku had to take a step back as Sango's power also reached the same level as his former incarnations but what terrified the half-breed was that Kagome's power exceeded all the others it had even surpassed the ancient creator of the shikon no tama Midoriko's power. The release of her power alone was strong enough to purify the miasma that had started to over take the clearing.

"You have no idea who you are messing with here Naraku but I can promise you that we know you very well." When those words left her mouth Kohaku took a step forward and did a few hand signs before calling out "_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!_" And a large tree grew from under him capturing him with in it's thick bark. "What the hell is this?" The dark half-breed screamed be fore looking at each and every one of his enemies who were starting to do hand signs so quick that he was unable to do much else but watch his up coming demise.

Kagura, Miroku, Rin, Ayame, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkau all started doing the same hands signs as each.

_Tiger dog_

_Futon: Shinku Taigyoku!_

The seven shinobi called in unison as they took a deep breath before blowing it out quickly causing the crimson eyed demon to scream in pain as his body was ripped apart by the wind bullets. Then he saw Kagome, Brandy, JP, Souta, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sango start doing the same thing the others did only this one gave the evil man a very bad feeling that he would not be able to escape this battle. So he watched the hand signs they did as he felt himself give up.

_Horse, Tiger, Snake, Ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger_

_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_

The fear numbed what parts of his body he could feel as he watched the seven future ninjas took in a deep breath like the others but he knew that by what they called out that it would not be the same thing he got hit with the first time. It was then that he watched them put their fingers in an O shape in front of their mouths before blowing out. The wind that they blew out turned in to seven massive fire balls that consumed the rest of his body leaving nothing but ash in its wake. When Kagome was sure that she would not get burned she ran forward grabbing the almost completed shikon no tama and purifying it instantly.

Seeing that her teammate had the jewel in her hands Tasha reached in to her sleeve and pulled out a kunai before walking over to the infant that was being handed to her by the young white haired Hyuga. It took her a moment of looking at the child with sympathy before reminding herself that this was no child that it was vessel that held heart of the enemy. It was the one thing keeping her from getting home so she quickly ran the blade into the infant's heart before pulling it out and taking off the head. Once the head had been removed the body turned to ash and joined the rest of Naraku in the winds as they carried what was left of the menace into the east.

The next group the Ninja stepped forward as they quickly did the hand sings that Kisame and Kakashi had taught them. So the seven of the ninjas that knew how to do water releases stepped forward quickly as they saw the fire from the jutsus start to spread into the forest. Kagome, Miroku, Kanna, Rin, Kisame, and Sarah did the hand signs as quickly as they could,

_Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Ram, Boar, Ox, _

_Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Ox, Monkey,_

_Rabbit, Bird_

_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!_

A large wave of water roared through the clearing completely dowsing the flames in a matter minutes. Leaving behind only a small patch of burnt grass and trees. Kagome looked around making sure that everyone was ok and that there was no more traces of Naraku anywhere before she sighed and collapsed onto the wet ground under her. The young Uchiha looked up at the blue sky finally taking a calming breath for what seemed like the first time in five years. Sadly the calm that had washed over her did not last as long as she had hoped before an annoying rough voice started yelling. "Hey wench it is time that you made good on your promise! Give me the jewel now!"

"No, I will not do that Inuyasha. The only reason I told you I would give you the Shikon in the first place was to make sure that you stayed in the group ensuring that Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and I had enough protection to maintain our roles and finish the mission we were given. So I guess in _your_ words Inuyasha you were just my tool to collect the shards. We will be going home today and you will never have to be bothered with my _weakness_ ever again." Kagome spoke with ice in her voice when she finally turned her black eyes on the silver haired half-breed.

Hearing those words hurt Inuyasha. He never knew how painful those words were when they were directed at him and it made him think for a moment that he had been out of line when he said them to his dead lover. He had of course been talking about the miko sitting before him with her cold black eyes trained on his golden ones. It kinda came as a shock to the younger Taisho brother that Kagome had heard the things he had told her incarnation before he started thinking that what he had told his lover was true. Even knowing now that Kagome was not as untrained as he had once thought but that did not make her better then Kikyo.

That was the moment that he decided that if Kagome was not going to hand the jewel over he was going to kill her then take it. That would bring Kikyo back to life and allow to make his wish to become a full demon. It was that last thought that had Inuyasha rushing forward his with his claws glowing yellow as he prepared to use his iron weaver soul stealer as he yelled. "Fine if you won't give me the jewel willingly I will just kill you and take it by force. That way Kikyo can have her soul back and I can use it to finally become a full demon!"

Kagome just watched as the brain dead half-breed ran at her intent on killing the miko before him for a minute before she raised her right hand. She twitched her fingers and when she did that a string of purple light appeared from the tips of her fingers and extended out behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to run his claws threw Kagome's shoulder when a sharp pain shot threw his back. When he looked back to see what had attacked him he found that there was an arrow sticking out just above his left lung. Had the arrow been any lower it would have pierced his lung and caused it to collapse.

It was that moment that he turned around to find out who the person was who shot him was when he saw Kikyo was the one who was standing at the edge of the forest holding her bow in hand like she had just fired it. "Kikyo? But why?" Kikyo did not respond she only walked over to stand in front of Kagome who was still sitting on the ground with her hand raised. That seamed to be the moment that everyone in the group noticed that the purple string was connecting Kikyo to Kagome's finger tips. Kagome twitched her fingers again and Kikyo restrung her bow then fired the arrow into Inuyasha's stomach. "If you have not noticed yet half-breed the Kikyo you knew is gone and the one before you now is only a puppet made of wood and chakra. You see I did my homework about this time before we were sent here and had puppet of Kikyo made thinking it would come in handy sometime. I never thought that you would fall in love the cold detached version of the dead miko that I created. It is utterly pathetic. Here Sasori-san I believe that this puppet is yours and I don't believe I ever got to thank you for making it."

Inuyasha watched as his past lover collapsed into a heap of wood at his feet and the woman that caused this get up from the ground and walk over the the puppet master. He felt anger and hatred build in his chest until he was unable to contain it any longer before he ran at Kagome with his claws ready to cut through her back. He was unable to actually touch her before she had a kunai drawn cutting trough his neck. "You can join your clay bitch in hell now half-breed." Was the last thing Inuyasha heard before death overtook him. Sango and Miroku looked on with no emotion knowing that what Kagome did was for the best but when they looked at the others and saw that the others were unsure.

"It seams that our fellow shinobi were not expecting Kagome to be able to kill. Oh well we should be getting home Leader-sama will be wanting the jewel safely in his hands." Sango said as she started in the direction of the well. The others started to fallow her except Kagome who stopped to pick up the puppet replica of Kikyo and handed it to Sasori before fallowing after the others. "Wait I am confused I though you told Inuyasha that Kikyo was just a puppet that you had made for your mission? But then before you killed him you said that he could join his clay bitch in hell?" Sakura asked stupidly causing the others to role their eyes.

"Quite the observation there pinkie. Yes, I did say that." Kagome said shortly as she tried to avoid the annoying medic ninja that was fallowing her. But it looked as though luck was not on her side at the moment when she heard the high pitched voice say, "But that does not make sense!" "Ok how about this... When she was brought back to life it was done with my soul but she got her powers back. I soon realized that she would be a good tool for the time being I let her keep that piece of my soul. When she started coming after my life she became useless to me then she turned to Naraku's side so I decided to take my soul back. Then I realized that she could still be of use to me and took her body home to have it turned into a puppet that I could control. Can your tiny little brain make sense of that?"

Sakura had to take a step back when Kagome stopped and spun on her they way she did. The look on the kunoichi's face was one that promised death if the pink haired ninja didn't keep her mouth shut from that moment on. Kisame and Itachi smirked as they watched their woman tell the little girl off was just to funny. After that the walk back to the well was a quiet one as Kagome fell back to walk next the two men that were attracted to her. They talked to each other softly just enjoying the peace that would end the moment they got home.

It even got to the point where Sasuke and Naruto were talking quietly with Itachi and Kisame as Kagome played mediator for the two brothers. Kakashi was talking to Deidara and Sasori the three of them laughing every so often about something one of them would say. Sango and Miroku couldn't help the smile that crossed their faces as they watched the group get along so well and found themselves hoping that one day they could all fight together again.

The akatsuki in the red cloaks stuck to themselves at the back of the group looking on with twisted smirks. They knew what was going to happen when they got home and it made them almost giddy with excitement. It only took about twenty minutes to get to the well from where the battle had been held. Kagome looked at Rin and told her, "Say your goodbyes Rin it is time for us to go home." The younger girl just nodded her head and walked over to Sesshomaru and his little group as the others started going through the well.

Sarah, Tasha, Annie, Brandy, and JP were the first to go back fallowed by Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkau. Sota told his sister that he would meet her on the other side so he went through with Kagura and Kanna. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stayed behind to help their teammates through. So they started sending the pairs back one at a time starting with Sasori and Sakura, then Deidara and Naruto, with Kisame and Kakashi close behind, and Itachi and Sasuke were the last to go through for the paired teams. Kagome looked back at Rin who gave the demon lord a hug then ran over and jumped into the well. The Uchiha miko looked at her remaining friends and told them to go on ahead she just had one thing to ask Sesshomaru then she would be right there.

"Sesshomaru could you do me one favor? Please look after Shippo he is going to need someone to teach him what the fox tribe can't." Kagome asked looking at the golden eyed demon with so much emotion that Fugaku would have been disgusted at if he had still been alive. The Taiyoukai was shocked to say the least but he nodded his head then turned and started walking away. Kagome sat on the edge of the well then yelled out thank you before jumping into the black pit of the well. The young Uchiha sighed as the blue light surrounded her for the last time delivering her safely back in her own world.

* End Chapter*

**Eclipse: Well I hope that this chapter makes better sense now and I am working on fixing the other chapters. I will try to get the revised chapters up along with the new chapters as soon as I can!**


	6. Pein's Orders

Chaos!

**Eclipse: Yay! chapter six is revised! I am happy about that! Now I just have to go over chapter seven then I can start on chapter eight!**

Chapter six

Once everyone was completely out of the well and in their world the well started to glow a deep red. "I guess the well is sealed now." Sango murmured before turning to team seven and said, "Sadly the next time we meet we will be enemies but that is how life is I guess." Kakashi was about to respond when they heard Kagome yell "Leader-sama!" as she ran towards a man with orange hair and piercings all over his face. This caused the jonin and his students to pale as they watched the young Uchiha run into the open arms of the orange haired man.

They watched as he wrapped his arms around the girl and listened to her as she said, "Look Leader-sama the shikon no tama is completed just like you asked! What is it you want me to do next?" The man took the glowing jewel from the young woman before whispering in her ear. The only person that seamed to hear what he said was a blue haired woman who they all just realized was standing next to the man the whole time. Confusion and fear raced through them as they watched Kagome's shoulders drop and start to shake as she took a step back. The man said something else that could not be heard before he kissed her forehead, and handed her a kunai.

Kagome started walking back tears clearly falling down her cheeks. Just before Kagome reached the group they heard the blue haired women ask, "Is that really necessary Pein?" "Yes, It is Konan she has been blindly loyal to me. So as a gift to her for her loyalty I will grant her a quick and painless death. Unlike the others who will be given to Hidan or Zetsu." Pein spoke clearly and coldly as he watched Kagome walk back to the group.

She stopped in front of the group still crying before saying, " Leader-sama said that we have done all we could for him. That he does not want to see us tortured by the anbu of Konaha so he has requested Souta, Sango, Kohaku, Kagura, and Kanna meet with Hidan-sama. He has been ordered to make sure your deaths will be as painless as possible. Rin, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkau are to report to Zetsu-sama. He has been ordered to do the same as Hidan-sama. Itachi-sama and Kisame-sama you are to capture the Kyuubi vessel while Deidara-sama and Sasori-sama are to capture the shukaku vessel and once both teams have succeeded in your mission you are to report back to Leader-sama or Konan-sama."

The akatsuki in red started laughing at the misfortune of their soon to be ex-team mates. Sasori looked as if he could care less but Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara were shocked, confused, and above all else, pissed as they walked back to their leader's side. "What about you Kagome?" Naruto asked remembering what Sarah and Tasha had said three days ago. Kagome took four or five steps back and tightened her grip on the kunai in her right hand and replied, "Leader-sama said that he did not want to see anyone hurt me." Sango felt her heart speed up in fear "What does that mean?" Kagome said nothing she just looked at her friends with tears in her eyes before she plunged the kunai into her chest.

Kakashi was the only one who was not frozen to his spot when Kagome started to fall. The jonin caught the young girl's small limp body before she hit the ground. It only took a few seconds for the akatsuki in red to gather the others ten members. Naruto and Sasuke noticed that JP was headed towards their sensei in an attempt to remove Kagome's still bleeding body from his hold. The two chunin were instantly in front of him, Sasuke with his chidori and Naruto with his rasengan, ready to kill the man should they need to. The clones Naruto used to create the rasengan circled his sensei and the dead girl in his arms.

JP jumped back just barely avoiding getting hit with both jutsus then looked back at his leader. Pein just nodded his head telling JP to just back off. The red haired nin dropped his offensive stance and returned to his leader's side before saying, "Have fun carting that corpse all the way back to Konaha" The other members of the red akatsuki just laughed at their teammate's comment before the whole group disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "How could we let this happen? We knew something like this was going to happen! So why?" Sakura sobbed as she watched Kagome's blood pool in the grass of the clearing. Naruto wrapped her in his arms and watched as Kakashi checked the hole in Kagome's chest.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as their sensei's eye widened in shock before he picked up the seemingly dead girl completely and taking off in the direction of their village. Sasuke ran after him close fallowed by Naruto who was carrying a still crying Sakura close to his chest as he ran. "Sensei what's wrong? What's the rush to get back?" Sasuke asked as both boys caught up with Kakashi. "She missed." the copy nin replied speeding up the pace even more. "She missed her heart! If we hurry we can still save her!" So team seven ran as quickly as they could through the trees to get back to their village. By this time Sakura had stopped crying and was running on her own next to Sasuke.

They were taking great care not to jostle the dieing Uchiha in the jonin's arms but one thing had being bugging the copy nin. So he decided to ask his team, "Some thing doesn't make sense to me. How could she miss her heart? Did she do it on purpose?" "If that were the case wouldn't she miss by a larger margin? I mean she cut it a little to close when she could have missed it by a few more inches to keep the risk to a minimum. No, I think she missed on accident because if you remember correctly she was crying when she stabbed herself. When you cry your shoulders shake with that I am almost positive that that it was the shaking that caused her to miss." Naruto said surprising his team mates.

"Wow Naruto where have you been hiding that brain of yours?" His sensei asked with a chuckle as they ran past the gates. Sakura stayed behind to explain to the guards what was going on as Sasuke and Naruto stayed with Kakashi both having gotten close to the girl in his arms. "I have found it is easier to beat the enemy if they underestimate me. So I act like an idiot to throw people off. With that said I can promise you that I did pass the written part of the chunin exams." Was the response that the fox vessel gave as they landed in front of the hospital door. The three ninja ran inside and found the person they had been hoping to see standing at the front desk barking orders to the people around her.

"Hey Granny Tsunade! We need help now!" Naruto yelled using the one name that he knew would catch her attention immediately. It worked alright because the blonde medic nin turned on her heals pinning a death glare on the younger blonde and was about to yell at him about disrespecting his elders. But she caught sight of the girl in Kakashi's arms and what Naruto said completely sank in. "Shizune get me an open room and bed! NOW!" "Yes, My lady!"In a matter of minutes Tsunade had the sixteen year old Uchiha in a room and topless. The older women looked at the wound realizing just how close this girl had come to death. The medic yelled for some blood for transfusions the girl would need. As she started working on stitching the tissue around her heart back together with her chakra. She worked her way from the inside of the wound to the outside making sure that if there was any damage to the heart or any of the major arteries close to the entry point she found and healed them.

*An hour later *

Tsunade finally pulled back from her patient with a sigh as she finally relaxed knowing the girl before her was safe now. She looked at the clock realizing it took her an hour to heal the young woman but thought back of the reasons why. One of them had been the the wound was so close to the heart that healing to quickly might make her miss something that could cause the girl to die later. The other reason was that the girl had lost to much blood that she had to be careful with how much she used to convert into new tissue cells to seal the wound.

But when she finished Kagome was receiving the blood she needed through an IV in her arm and the only sign that she was ever even injured would be a light scar that would be very hard to see. The only way someone would be able to see it was if they were looking for it. Tsunade sighed again before she walked out the door thinking about what she knew about the girl in the other room. 'The girls name is Kagome, not to sure about her last name, was injured by her own hand but not to sure as to why. So I guess I have to ask the baka and his team what happened.'

She found her favorite team of rookies in the waiting room but the sight that they made was just to cute her her not to smile softly at. 'They may be chunins but they will always be known to this village as a part of the rookie nine no matter how old they get.' She thought as she took in the sight before her withing she had a camera. There in four chairs were the exhausted team and their sensei all sound asleep. Her brainless oaf of an adopted son had his head on the Uchiha's shoulder who in turn had his arm around the jinjuriki in a manner that told others around them that Naruto was his and his alone. Kakashi had his head tilted to the side and his Icha Icha Paradise book open in his lap as he snored lightly. And finally she looked at the pink haired banshee that was currently her apprentice was slowly slipping out of her chair.

As much as she wanted to let the boys sleep she needed answers so she cleared her throat causing Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi to jump slightly as they woke up. 'I guess they didn't realize that they had fallen asleep.' She chuckled softly as she watched them stand and stretch out the kinks in their muscles. It was the first time in almost a year that she was actually able to get a good look at Naruto and Sasuke only to realize that they had grown up so much. 'They can no longer be called boys now can they?' was the last thought that passed through her head before a loud thud rand through the west wing of the hospital.

It took all of two seconds for everyone to turn their attention on Sakura and three more for her to look around and see that she looked like a complete idiot. So she took that time to look and see that she was being watched by an uninterested Sasuke and Naruto who was on the verge of laughing. That was when she decided that she would play the blame off on Naruto and everyone would be on her side because nobody liked the blonde prankster. So she started yelling at the poor confused Naruto, "Oi! Dobe how dare you push me out of chair! Your going to pay for that Naruto!"

That was all it took for the onyx eyed Uchiha to snap grabbing the pink haired bitch by her neck and held her up against the wall and snarled, "You will never talk to Naruto that way again! You don't have the right after you damn near got him killed yesterday! As it is I don't think I can trust you to not do it again! Hell! Next time I might be the one that damn near gets killed because of your screw up and next time it might not be an almost situation. I swear if it had not been for Kagome Naruto and I would both be dead now because of the poison and Naruto would have died from the wound that he got saving your ass!"

Naruto was the first to notice that Sakura was turning blue because of the lack of air so he stepped closer to his team mate and gently grabbed his wrist with his left hand and cupped his cheek with his right. "Sasuke put her down she is not worth you getting arrested again. So please let her go and save us both from that pain." "But Naru she almost got you killed!" "Please love? We can ask Tsunade to remove her from our team and give us a new member hey would can even ask her to put Kagome on our team once she has been cleared!"Naruto whispered into the raven's ear as began to gently kiss his neck.

The combination of Naruto's light kissing and calling him love made the hardened shinobi melt. How could he not? Naruto was perfect in every way to the young Uchiha clan heir. So he did as he was asked and let his soon to be ex-team mate go. Causing her to fall to the floor gasping for air and he looked at Naruto with loving eyes then he lend in to kiss his blue eyed lover. When the two pulled apart for air they looked over to the completely shocked Hokage and their smirking sensei that now stood beside the blonde woman. That was when the two remembered that they had not told anyone about their relationship.

Naruto's crystal blue eyes widened in shock as what just happened and who saw it sank in. The rasengan user's face turned a blood red as he hid it in his lover's chest. That was what caused Kakashi and Tsunade to burst out into fits of laughter at the blonde's embarrassment. Sasuke just smirked and wrapped his arm around the other boy pulling him closer. He turned his attention away from his still red lover to the laughing Hokage and said, "Tsunade-sama I know you have to be briefed on our mission but right now the biggest issue is that Sakura almost got Naruto killed. If it had not been for that girl laying in the bed right across the hall in the room you just came out of he would have died from the combination of his wounds and the poison on Sasori's puppet. Even I got struck buy the poison coated tail on the puppet when I got side tracked by that _thing's_ screeching and it cut through my shoulder. So I would like to ask, that when she is fully healed, can Kagome take Sakura's place in team seven. I don't know about Kakashi-sensei or Naruto but I can't trust Sakura not to get any of us killed. So please remove her from this squad."

To say Tsunade was pissed would be to much of an understatement to put to words. After she found out that the pink haired banshee had almost gotten the boy she had adopted as her own killed the sannin snapped. She didn't even know all the facts yet but she granted the Uchiha's request in dropping her from the team and even went so far as to drop her from the training program she had been giving the younger ninja. When it came to the Kagome issue she could only say, "I will have to wait until I know what happened on your mission and if Ibiki thinks that she won't be a threat to our village. But if he clears her then I will be more then happy to put her on your team. For now though I am going to assign a boy named Sai to your group."

After she told the team what was going to happen and watching Sakura run off crying she let the boys into the room to see the sleeping girl that they had all come to care for. It was shortly after that the four of them went back to her office for them to let her know what had happened on the mission.

*Two hours later *

Tsunade was stunned at how someone as young as that girl could have gone through so much without going insane was even possible. "From what you have told me I have no doubt that she was not given a choice in joining the akatsuki. She was to young to understand what was going on when she saw something that horrific. I believe that when she was found by the akatsuki she truly could not have know that he was evil so I believe that she will pass Ibiki's test with out any trouble. I am just sad the it is necessary that she go through that."

"We understand Hokage-sama we will wait to hear from you when Ibiki is done and Kagome is ready. Until then we should really meet with and start training with Sai so that we know each other enough to be able to fight together." Sasuke said keeping his arm around his blonde now that everyone in the room knew that they were together.

"I will send word to him telling him to meet you in the training grounds tomorrow at sun rise. That will last until I can find out if Kagome is willing and able to join your team." Tsunade explained before kicking them all out of her office with the orders of getting some rest. So the two chunins found themselves walking back to the Uchiha compound when Naruto stopped for a second and said, "You know Sasuke I don't think we told Tsunade that Kagome was an Uchiha." Sasuke stopped and thought about it for a minute before he started to laugh as he realized his lover was right.

Then he started thinking back on what had brought them to this moment. It had been almost six months now since the hyper blonde had moved into the compound with him. In the beginning is was only because the former missing nin had needed tending to when he had been brought back and interrogated. The blonde had even been there through every nightmare the raven had from his time at Orochimaru's compound and what Ibiki had put him through. It was in this time that the relationship the two had grown into something more.

Even though the two had fooled around when they had still been genin he was not able to tell that he had fallen in love with the bright ball of energy until he was dragged back and looked after by him. When he left he thought that he could find the strength he needed in training with Orochimaru then kill his brother. It wasn't until the last battle that the two had that the chidori wielder realized that the strength came from protecting his blonde lover but it seemed that luck was on his side because Naruto forgave him and now the bond they shared was stronger then ever. With Kagome now in the picture they would become even closer and stronger because they now had something to protect together.

Now all they had to do was wait and see if Ibiki cleared her so she could join their team.

*One week later *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi sat by Kagome's bed a place they had found themselves a lot this last week. They all had been hoping that the little Uchiha would wake from her coma before they had to leave for their mission. Tsunade had given the team the week off from missions so that they could train with their temporary team mate but the biggest reason why was because she knew how tired and distracted they were. But that week is over now and the blond Hokage needed them to run a mission to Sunagakure at dawn the next day.

Kakashi looked out the window with a sigh before looking at the girl laying in the hospital bed before them one last time. The jonin sighed again before standing and saying to his team, "It's late we need to get some sleep before we head out at sun rise." "Kakashi-sensei is right koi lets get back to the compound and get some sleep." Sasuke agreed with the silver haired nin as he helped his lover up with him. Naruto just nodded as he kept his eyes on the girl that saved his life and whispered, "Please wake up soon we need you Kagome-chan."

The three of them stood there for another few seconds before leaving the room just as Shizune was entering it. They all said their goodnights and headed for the exit. Tsunade's assistant just smiled and told them to be careful on their mission before going into the room. They thanked her even if she couldn't hear it and started trough the door but they were not able to get very far before the small woman came running out of Kagome's room yelling for someone to get Tsunade-sama here now. Team seven ran back to the room to see the onyx eyed girl was sitting up and gasping for air. That was when Naruto turned quickly running out of the hospital to find the big boobed leader on the village.

It did not take the Kyuubi vessel all that long to reach the Hokage tower with how much chakra he was using to speed him up. In three minutes total the excited blond had run across the village and burst into the Hokage's office. His mother figure looked at him like she wanted to hit him when the blonde boy blurted out, "Granny Tsunade! Kagome is awake! You need to get to the hospital now!"

Tsunade stood from her desk quickly brushing off what Naruto had called her and said, "Ok I am going there now. Naruto lead Ibiki to Kagome's room." "Ok we will meet you there!" "Thank you Naruto." When she had finished her sentence she was gone. Naruto took off out the window with Ibiki close behind him.

*Back at the hospital *

Naruto and the interrogator entered the room just as Tsunade was handing Kagome a pill that would help calm the Uchiha down enough to breath properly. As she took the pill the older woman explained everything that had gone on since she had been unconscious. By the time the Hokage was finished the girl in the bed was sobbing and choking out words that sounded like "I should have known I was being used." to the others around her. The normally hyper active blond sat to her left as Sasuke sat on her right and both pulled the crying girl into a comforting hug while Tsunade went on to explain that Kagome would have to meet with the village's interrogator just to make sure that she is not a threat to Konaha.

All Kagome could do was nod in agreement as she continued to sob into Naruto's shoulder. "Ok then Kagome in one week I want you to meet with Ibiki here. One of the squads will escort you for your own safety and to make sure you don't get lost. We don't need you running into any unfriendly visitors." Tsunade said softly trying to let the little miko know that she did not think that she was guilty cause she didn't. She truly did think that Kagome had only been used used by the akatsuki who had taken advantage of her young and confused mind turning her against her own village. So the elder woman was just trying to be nice to the scared girl in front of her.

"Gentlemen I am sorry to do this but Kagome needs her rest if she is going to get better soon. You also need to get some rest since you are going on a mission at sun rise. Rest assured that she is in good hands and will be well taken care off until your return. In fact I believe that by the time you return she should be completely healed then she can choose if she wants to join your team or not." Everyone agreed with her and said their goodbyes and Kagome just fell back to sleep as she felt a sense of ease wash over her knowing that she was safe. For now any way.

*One week later *

Kagome had been bed ridden by Tsunade-sama's orders for the last six days, going through test after test just to make sure her heart was healthy and that there was no injury that the blonde medic nin had missed. So to say that she was happy that she would be able to get up and walk around today would be a major understatement. She would be able to see the sky, feel the wind in her hair, and best of all get to take a bath! She felt so dirty from being stuck in that bed for two weeks without getting to wash the sweat and blood from the battle off her skin. Even if she was just going to go straight to the interrogation room but she was not given to much time to think about that when Shizune came in holding a clean set of clothing.

"Kagome-chan I can lead you to a shower if you would like to clean up before Lady Tsunade brings in the squad that will lead you to Ibiki." The other women offered to the younger one knowing what the miko might want being a fellow woman and all. Kagome's eyes lit up at the thought of a shower and accepted immediately. Shizune just laughed and lead the younger woman to the women's locker room where she would be able to bathe and started handing her the cloths as she said, "Oh and Sasuke dropped these off before he left on his mission hoping they would fit you." Kagome thanked the other woman and went into locker room for a much needed shower.

She was only in there for fifteen minutes before she walked out feeling like a whole new person and smirking as she saw her clan symbol on the back of the shirt that Sasuke had given her. She dressed quickly and headed out into the hallway where she found Tsunade, Shizune, and four other people waiting for her. But she found herself racking her brain to figure out where she knew the younger black haired woman in the white and purple shirt. She was not given the time to really think on it when Tsunade was started talking and introducing the people that were with her.

"Kagome I would like you to meet Kurenai, she is the jonin that trained this team even if they are chunin and work with different teams now. They will be the ones that are going to protect and guide you to Ibiki." "Tsunade-sama's right but let me introduce you to my squad first. The boy with the dog on his head to my right is Kiba Inuzuka." "Yeah! And this little guy is Akamaru!" Kiba interrupted his sensei as he pointed to the dog with his thumb. 'So that is Koga's younger brother huh?' Kagome thought as Kurenai continued with a glare aimed at her rude student.

"The boy to my left with the glasses is Shino Aburame and the girl next to him in purple is.." "Hinata!" This time it was Kagome who interrupted the older kunoichi as she glomped the Hyuga heiress when the reconnection finally set in. Hinata stood there shocked for a minute until she remembered the only Kagome she had ever known. When the lavender eyed girl finished piecing together the memories she had of the other girl she hugged her back with a squeal of delight.

"Kagome where have you been? We've missed you so much!" "We huh? Does that 'we' include your high strung cousin and foul mouthed father of yours?" "Yes, believe it or not they got so upset when they saw your name on the list of causalities that the Uchiha caused." Hinata spoke without stuttering for once. Her team looked at her in shock as they watched their friend interact with this new girl. That was the moment that she realized she had not introduced herself so with a gasp she let go of Hinata and turned to her friend's teammates and bowed low as she said, "Oh god! I am so sorry I completely forgot my manners! My name is Uchiha Kagome ."

Everyone except Hinata looked utterly floored when Kagome told them her last name. Even Tsunade was surprised 'How could they leave something like that out of their report?' The Hokage thought to herself as she processed that this girl was a surviving member of the Uchiha clan. "H-how? How is that possible Itachi killed the whole clan except his brother Sasuke!" Was all the Uchiha got which caused her to break into a fit of laughter. When she finally calmed down she explained by saying, "I survived because I saw the massacre coming. My clan was growing not just weak but arrogant as well so it was only a matter of time before one of the stronger clan members killed them off or the village did. Though I have to say I was not aware that the day I choose to grab those closest to my heart and run was going to be the day that the clan was wiped out."

"And how do you know Hinata?" Kiba asked causing Kagome to giggle again then said, "I saved her from drowning when we were six and that gained me the respect of her father and cousin even though Neji still picked fights with me because I was an Uchiha. But that was all in good fun he never meant any harm after that day." After that no one was able to say anything to the Uchiha so they just led the raven haired woman to the interrogation center.

*with Ibiki *

Kagome was led into the poorly lit room and sat in front of the scarred man at the table. "Tsunade has enough trust in you that she is not having this session recorded or supervised." Ibiki said as the others left the room and once the door was shut and locked Kagome looked at the interrogator and said, "Good that means I can tell you the plan has changed."

*end chapter *

**Eclipse: I just noticed when I was going over this chapter that I stated Tsunade didn't know Kagome was an Uchiha but I had stated the team seven had told them her story. I forgot to let you all know that she was under the impression that Kagome was just in the wrong place at the wrong time when Itachi killed the clan. I was not able to find a good place in the story to fix that little oops so I am letting you know here.**


	7. Kagome's Orders?

Chaos!

**Eclipse: Ok I know I said that it would only be a few days and it has been months but I have been trying to get into college and my family keeps getting hit with one disaster after another. So I am very sorry! But here is the revised version of chapter seven! hope you like!**

Chapter Seven

Kagome and Ibiki sat in the room for two hours before he sent for team seven and Lady Tsunade to come and listen to what needed to be said. It didn't take them long till all four of the people that needed to know were in the room and looking hopeful and slightly confused. "Ibiki I hope that you have good news for us?" Sasuke asked as soon as he was in the room. "I think this is something that Kagome needs to tell you." was the only response that Ibiki gave before he turned to the woman he had been talking to for the last two hours.

"Ok so I have been given the ok to let you know that I am a Black Ops anbu that was assigned to a very high profile case. Along with Itachi-sama the only difference is that I was assigned to getting close to Pein where as his was to work his way up the ranks and send back information on their movements. I had to get close to the leader so that I could bring him down when I was given the order to do so. Unfortunately Pein gave me a new order to get the village to trust me so that he can execute his attack with little resistance." The Uchiha sighed as she sat down and continued "The problem was that he didn't change the plans until you already knew that I was working with them. So Pein told me to make it look like I was no longer a use to him and that he didn't want me to get into your hands. So naturally that meant "killing" myself and with my reflexes that meant I could hit close to my heart without actually hitting it. It worked I was able to get you guys to believe me and bring me back here so I could talk with Ibiki. I am sorry that I had to deceive you but it was necessary for me to keep my cover and still is. That is why I need you all to go on acting as if you know nothing about me but my old connection to the akatsuki and the Uchiha clan."

Team seven was shocked to say the least finding out that Kagome was always on there side but had been put in a very dangerous place. "So you are telling us that every thing that happened in the past was just an act? That you really weren't apart of the akatsuki?" Naruto asked still stunned. Kagome giggled a little "Yes Naruto that is what I am saying. Unless of course you want me to be an under cover agent for the enemy? I could easily pull that off to I mean I have been that for last five years." It was the look on the leaf ninja's faces that made the interrogator and the former priestess double over in fits of laughter. "Don't worry everyone I was her teacher when she was in the academy and moved on to the anbu squads. I am the one that suggested her for the mission so I can vouch for her being on our side." Ibiki said though his laughter.

Kagome was laughing way to hard to add anything at the moment as she kept watching her soon to be team mates think over what was just said. "I must say Kagome-san that you were very good at playing your part in the past. You really did sound evil." The copy nin stated sounding slightly suspicious of the young Uchiha before him. "Especially when it came to you talking to Sakura about the Kikyo situation and how you killed that Inuyasha guy." "Well I kinda had to Kakashi-san I had Itachi-sama, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Sarah, Tasha, JP, Annie, and Brandy watching at the time and I had a role to up hold in front of them. Seeing as how I am still undercover as an akatsuki member playing the role of an undercover leaf ninja. As for Inuyasha that was just a nice means to an end I proved to the present akatsuki members that I did belong with them and to add on to that he was going to kill me if I didn't kill him first. So please forgive me for not being a weak and useless shinobi like your little pink haired banshee."

Kagome ran a hand through her black locks as she narrowed onyx eyes on the silver haired jonin. "If you have a problem with me being a shinobi like I was raised to be and not the winy little boy obsessed girl that you seam so found of now then I will ask to be placed with my old team to do my mission. I have no problems with that at all but I am taking the next three days to relax and round up the things I will need to settle back into the village life during that time you will be able to find me at the Uchiha compound." That was all Kakashi got before Kagome looked to Ibiki and Tsunade and bowed with a simple "Thank you Tsunade-sama and Ibiki-sensei I will be heading to the compound now if you should need me for any reason I will be there cleaning up my old home. I will be going out for food and clothing in a few hours but that will a while from now I have feeling that I will have a lot to clean in my home."

"Kagome before you go might I ask why you think that?" Tsunade asked "Because my father was close friends with Fugaku, Tsunade-sama. That put my family in line to be head of the clan should anything happen to Fugaku and his two boys. My family's status is the same reason I was to marry Itachi-sama when I became of age but then we were both assigned to this mission just in very different roles. So it is a big house and I am sure that there is five years of dust to clean along with some blood and weapons. That is why it going to take a while Lady Hokage." Was the younger Uchiha's reply before she walked out of the room and headed for the place she use to call home.

Naruto looked at his teacher with a look that stated that the fox vessel was very pissed at the older ninja. "Forgive me if I find it ridiculous that you just turned on her! You know that Kagome-chan was right! He did say that he was going to kill her and I remember very clearly that _you_ were one of the people that wanted her to come back innocent to take Sakura's place in the squad as well as stood between that man and the woman that SAVED MY LIFE! " Naruto yelled that last bit at his perverted sensei before taking off after the girl that he now deemed family.

Sasuke watched his lover run after his cousin before turning cold black eyes on his former mentor as well saying in a colder voice. "I can't believe I just saw that Kakashi... You know Naruto and I wanted Kagome to be on our team because she saved both my lover's and my lives, she is strong, but most importantly she is loyal. Just now we saw that Naruto has not changed his thoughts about her because he found out that _our_ _village_ trusted her enough to go undercover as an akatsuki member and still stay loyal to our village. Even I have not changed my mind about her being on our team after finding out that the way she acted in the past was the role that she needed to play to keep her cover like every other ninja in this village has had to do at one point in time or watching her take the life of a person that was trying to kill her...Again just like we all have in one point in time with the life we have chosen. So tell me _Sensei_ how is it you can so easily condemn Kagome for the same thing you yourself have had to do in the years you have been a shinobi?"

Kakashi shivered at the tone Sasuke used before the Uchiha heir turned his back on the silver haired ninja and fallowed after his blonde and cousin leaving the older ninja to think on his words. Tsunade and Ibiki had to walk away shaking their heads knowing that the three young shinobi that just left were right and not understanding why Kakashi questioned the girl as he had. Given the fact that Ibiki had just cleared the girl not seconds before and had given his word that she was not a threat to the village. Seeing as how Sasuke had actually walked away from the village and tried on many occasions to kill not only him but the rest of his team as well and he welcomed the boy back with open arms but a girl that caused no harm to any one in the village he had a problem with it just didn't make any sense to them at all.

*Back at the compound *

The two boys found Kagome sitting in side the gates of the Uchiha compound crying from to many emotions hitting her at once. The pain of seeing the home she once loved torn apart and still soaked in the blood of her clansmen, the anger of Kakashi suddenly turning on her like she was going to stab them in the back _her own people_ for crying out loud, the tiredness from being in the hospital for two weeks one of those weeks being in a coma and the other recovering from the coma then spending two hours with her former mentor and current interrogator, and lastly the stress of being on an on going mission for five years without so much as a week off to rest. It was just to much for her to hold in any more and knowing that her friends might get killed because unlike her they were of no more use to the akatsuki did not help any.

The young time traveler jumped as she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her before the arms pulled her into an orange and black shirt. Seeing those colors calmed her enough to put the fear of someone hurting her aside but not enough to stop the tears that she had been crying when the hyperactive blonde found her. "It will be alright Kagome-chan you have Sasuke and I here if you need us and there is no way that we will be going anywhere any time soon." He reassured the crying woman in his arms as his black haired lover walked up shortly after. "Naruto is right Kagome I lost you all those years ago I don't plan on letting you go any time soon. That is why I would like for you to stay in the main building with Naru and I that way you will not have to clean or anything. You can rest for a few hours then we can go get you some new cloths and a few things for dinner. I will make you what ever you want just let me know." Sasuke stated as he helped Naruto get Kagome on her feet.

All Kagome could do at that moment was nod over the tears that were still falling because she could not trust her voice to work at that moment. But what she should have really been worried about was her legs because as soon as she was on them they gave out from under her. Thankfully her younger cousin was very quick and Naruto still had an arm around her waist so she didn't hit the ground. Sasuke knew that something like this might happen so he picked her up and carried her into the house with Naruto right behind him. The former missing nin took his older cousin up to a room and laid her on the bed before saying "Get some rest Kagome we will wake you in a few hours to go get what you need." As he pulled the blanket over her.

It was not long before Kagome was sound asleep and the boys found themselves in the living room letting her rest. What they didn't expect was to here a knock at the door Naruto looked with a tired glare in the direction of the offending sound because he had almost fallen asleep in his Sasuke's lap. Sasuke just sighed in annoyance because he was quite comfortable on the couch with his loud mouth blonde falling asleep in his lap and the book that he had been reading. The onyx haired man put his book down next to him gave his lover a kiss telling him quietly that he will be back shortly then got up to answer the door.

When the sharingan user opened the door he just about growled seeing his former sensei standing on the other side. "What do you want Kakashi?" He asked coldly like he had done before he had left letting the older man know that he was still pissed with him but he did so low enough that it would not alert Naruto who he was sure was asleep by now. He knew that if the jinjuriki in the other room knew that Kakashi was here that he would come out here screaming and wake up the girl sleeping soundly upstairs and he could not have that.

Kakashi stood before the Uchiha he had come to respect and said, "I was hoping to speak to Kagome. I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier." "That won't be possible she asleep and I will not wake her up. You want to apologize to her then find her on your own when she is not with in the walls of my home because as long as she is in here then she is safe from you until she chooses to forgive you." Was all the copy nin heard before Sasuke closed the door in his face. He sighed to himself as he turned and walked away thinking that he deserved that one.

*later that night after the shopping trip *

Kagome laid across her bed looking out the window as the moon started to breach the tops of the treeline. The only thought that crossed her mind as she started to slip back into the safety of her dreams was , 'Things are going to be so much harder from now on.' Even knowing this the safe warm memories of a time before war had ripped her family and clan apart met her at the border of her foggy mind in the form of a younger smiling Itachi as he lead her into the rose garden once again.

*end chapter *

**Eclipse: let me know what you think! Thanks.**


	8. author's note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

EclipseXGarraXItachi26


End file.
